This Feeling
by Vermthy
Summary: Hinata mengalami kecelakaan yang mempertemukannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang kini menjadi dokter pribadinya. Naruto menyukai Hinata tanpa tahu Sakura yang menyukainya/"Yang… untuk menyatakan kasih sayang, ada?"/"Dia halus, lembut, pemalu, dan anggun."/SasuHina & NaruSaku/Slight NaruHina & SasoSaku/Humor(maybe?)/OOC/ Chapter 3 UPDATE!
1. Prolog

Uchiha Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikan S-3-nya dengan cepat di jurusan kedokteran ortopedi* Universitas Harvard, Cambridge, Amerika Serikat. Seminggu yang lalu ia melaksanakan wisuda dan segera mendapat permintaan pekerjaan dari hampir seluruh rumah sakit terkenal.

Namun, saat sedang melihat-lihat lembaran permintaan pekerjaan yang menumpuk tinggi di meja dalam ruang tamu apartemen elit pribadinya, entah kenapa iris _onyx _miliknya terpaku pada selembar surat.

Ia menyesap kopinya sejenak sebelum mengambilnya. Sasuke membuka surat yang berasal dari sebuah rumah sakit terkenal di Tokyo, _Endou Hospital City_. Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang bagus tentang rumah sakit ini meskipun di tempat lain ia dijanjikan gaji yang lebih besar. Termasuk rumah sakit rintisan ayahnya.

Ujung bibir Uchiha bungsu ini terangkat perlahan. "Sepertinya menarik," gumamnya lirih.

Sasuke menghabiskan kopinya dalam beberapa tegukan dan meletakkan cangkir di meja mungil di samping sofa. Kemudian, ia meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di meja dan jemarinya bergerak cepat menyentuh _keypad android_ dari gadget canggih itu.

Begitu sambungan tersambung, Sasuke segera berucap, "Halo, bisa siapkan satu tiket pesawat VIP yang menuju Tokyo?"

_ "Baiklah. Kapan Anda ingin berangkat?"_

"Aku mengambil waktu yang tercepat."

_"Pesawat tercepat yang menuju Tokyo akan _take-off _dua jam lagi. Apakah Anda akan mengambilnya?"_

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang masih berusia 24 tahun itu. "Ya, aku ambil itu."

.

.

.

Bandara terlihat begitu ramai dalam pergantian musim dingin ke musim semi di kota Tokyo. Orang-orang berbicara dan berjalan membawa koper menanti jemputan setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh dari luar negeri. Terkecuali Uchiha Sasuke. Firasatnya juga yang mengatakan untuk menyewa mobil daripada dijemput oleh seorang sahabat baiknya yang tinggal di Tokyo, Namikaze Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke memindahkan ponsel ke telinga kiri agar tangan kanannya bisa membawa troli yang mengangkut barang-barangnya menuju sebuah rental mobil yang tidak jauh darinya.

_"Kau serius tidak mau kujemput, _Teme_?"_ ucap ujung sambungan dari ponsel Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Aku ingin berkendara sendiri, _Dobe,_" ucapnya tegas pada Naruto. Sasuke ingin membuatnya yakin sehingga ia bisa menutup ponselnya lebih cepat dan bisa menelepon _Endou Hospital City _untuk mengabarkan bahwa ia menerima tawaran pekerjaan dari sana.

Sasuke dapat mendengar Naruto menghela napas pasrah.

_"Baiklah jika itu kemauanmu. Hati-hati. Jangan paksakan diri bila kau terkena _jet lag_," _ucap Naruto menasehati.

"Hn. Aku tahu," balas Sasuke sebelum menutup ponselnya.

Ia tersenyum tipis dan memandang langit biru yang cerah tanpa awan. _I'm coming, Japan._

.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum lebar melihat lembaran formulir di tangannya. Formulir untuk mengikuti lomba renang internasional. Menjadi seorang perenang adalah impiannya. Pada umurnya yang ke-15, Hinata diminta untuk pindah dari SMA-nya di Kyoto untuk bersekolah di SMU yang terkenal dengan prestasi dalam bidang renang di Tokyo. Kini di umur 17, ia telah diminta untuk mengikuti lomba renang internasional. Karena sejak dua tahun yang lalu, ia menang berturut-turut sebagai juara nasional. Hingga tahun ini, ia menang sebagai juara satu.

Demi mencapai impian itu, Hyuuga Hinata harus meninggalkan keluarganya di Kyoto dan mulai menjalani hidup mandiri di Tokyo berbekal sebuah rumah berlantai dua dan uang yang agak berlebih yang dikirimkan oleh orang tuanya sebulan sekali untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya sehari-hari.

Keluarganya di Kyoto sebenarnya memang tidak rela. Namun, melihat tekad sang putri sulung Hyuuga yang besar, dengan berat hati mereka melepaskan anak mereka yang sebenarnya sudah direncanakan agar melanjutkan usaha peternakan keluarga untuk meraih mimpinya.

Hyuuga Hinata terus bersenandung sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen mungil di pinggir distrik kota Bunkyo, Tokyo. Setiba di seberang jalan menuju blok rumahnya, Hinata berlari-lari kecil menyebrangi jalan yang sepi itu.

**_Diin!_**

Mendengar klakson mobil ini, Hinata menoleh dan matanya melebar seiring laju sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna biru _navy_ ke arahnya.

Sang pengemudi berusaha mengerem dan membanting setirnya. Mobil pun membelok tajam, tetapi badan mobil menghantam kaki Hinata.

Hinata merasa tubuhnya seolah terbang. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menggapai mobil yang entah bagaimana terasa dekat dalam pandangannya. Belum sempat ia berpikir apa-apa, tubuhnya terjatuh di aspal yang keras.

**_Bruk!_**

Lembaran kertas formulir yang digenggamnya terbang berhamburan. Hinata merasa pandangannya menggelap. Hal terakhir yang Hinata ingat hanya sosok berambut _r__aven _yang keluar dari dalam mobil dan menghampirinya dengan panik.

_Gelap…_

_._

_._

_._

**_This Feeling_**

_by _**_Vermthy_**

**Pairing : SasuHina & NaruSaku**

**Ide fict ini murni karangan Ve sendiri, terutama bagian OOC-nya XDb**

.

Enjoy Reading, _minna_!

.

Hyuuga sulung itu membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melihat langit-langit putih dan dinding yang berwarna putih pula. Hinata kembali memejamkan matanya.

_Apakah aku… berada di rumah sakit?_

Dengan tetap memejamkan matanya, Hinata mencoba menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya. "Auw!" erang Hinata saat merasa sakit pada kaki kanannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sontak iris _Lavender_ itu nampak dan bertemu dengan _Onyx_ yang menatapnya khawatir. "Si-siapa?" tanya Hinata pelan.

Pria beriris _Onyx _itu duduk di samping Hinata dan menjawab, "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Kau Hyuuga Hinata, bukan?"

"Da-dari mana—"

"Dari sini," sela Sasuke sambil mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam beberapa lembar formulir yang sudah Hinata isi sedikit-sedikit. Rupanya tadi Sasuke sempat membereskan lembaran kertas yang bertebaran sebelum mengantar Hinata ke rumah sakit.

"Uchi—"

"Hyuu—"

Ucapan keduanya terhenti. Kini, mereka tengah bertatapan mata yang entah kenapa membuat pipi Hinata memanas. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dengan sedikit malu dan berkata gugup, "Si-silahkan bicara, U-Uchiha-_san_."

Hinata semakin bergerak menyamping seiring debar jantungnya yang mengeras. Ia memegang kedua pipinya sendiri dan membatin bingung, Kami-sama_, apa yang terjadi denganku?_

"Jadi—ehm, Hyuuga-_san_, saya hendak meminta maaf," ucap Uchiha bungsu itu sedikit ragu-ragu. Mau tidak mau membuat Hinata penasaran.

"A-ada apa?"

"Menurut formulir ini, Anda akan mengikuti perlombaan renang internasional yang diadakan tiga bulan lagi, bukan?"

Hinata merasa bahwa percakapan ini akan menjadi serius. Ia pun memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Sasuke bingung. Namun, saat ia bertemu pandang dengan iris gelap itu, debar jantungnya yang sudah tenang kembali berdebar keras. Hinata tahu tidak sopan untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari seseorang saat bercakap-cakap. Namun Hinata juga tahu, entah kenapa rasanya sangat berbahaya untuk memandangnya lama-lama. Ya, sangat berbahaya bagi jantungnya.

Otak Hinata berputar cepat. Akhirnya ia mengambil jalan tengah. Ia menatap pertengahan mata Sasuke dan sedikit di atas hidung seraya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang tadi. Dengan sedikit berdebar, Hinata berharap Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke berdehem sejenak sebelum berkata, "Maafkan saya yang sudah menabrak Anda, maafkan saya pula yang sudah membuat kaki Anda tidak berfungsi secara normal untuk sementara."

Hinata terbelalak kaget. "Apa?" pekiknya terkejut. _Apa katanya tadi?!_

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia memang sudah memperkirakan bagaimana reaksi Hinata saat mendengar ucapannya. "Tulang kering pada kaki kanan Anda patah. Melihat hasil rontgennya, mungkin butuh sekitar empat bulan untuk sembuh," jelasnya hati-hati.

Pundak Hinata melemas dan pandangannya jatuh.

_Empat… bulan?_

"Maafkan saya. Saya yang akan menanggung semua biaya pengobatan Anda, Hyuuga-_san_," ucap Sasuke meminta maaf. Ia tahu ini adalah berita yang sangat buruk bagi seorang atlet yang hendak menapakkan kakinya di dunia internasional.

Hinata hanya menggumam tidak jelas dan menatap jauh keluar jendela. Ia melihat langit yang gelap dengan hujan yang lebat di luar sana. "Kapan… aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanyanya datar. Semua warna yang selalu menghiasi pandangannya memudar. Sekarang dunia Hinata bagaikan dunia yang hanya dipenuhi dua warna, hitam dan putih.

"Karena patah tulang Hyuuga-_san_ sudah ditangani dan tidak ada luka lain, Anda bisa pulang sekarang."

Ucapan Sasuke sedikit banyak menghibur hati Hinata. Ia sudah membayangkan akan menghabiskan hari-harinya di rumah sakit yang suram ini dan tidak bisa bersekolah untuk beberapa lama.

_Setidaknya ada sedikit hiburan_, pikir Hinata sekilas saat berusaha duduk di ranjang rumah sakit yang berwarna putih itu.

Sasuke memandangnya cemas. "Anda tidak apa-apa, Hyuuga-_san_?"

_Mana mungkin aku tidak apa-apa, _Baka_ Uchiha!_ "Hn. Aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Hinata berdusta. Pada detik selanjutnya ia baru menyadari bahwa tidak ada kursi roda maupun alat bantu lainnya untuk membantunya berjalan. Hinata pun mencoba berdiri dengan bertumpu pada ranjang.

"Mau saya antar?"

Hinata menggeleng keras. "Tidak. Tidak per—kyaaa!" jerit Hinata saat pegangannya terlepas dan membuat ia oleng ke belakang. Hinata memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan kepalanya akan membetur penopang ranjang yang terbuat dari besi.

1 detik… Hinata masih memejamkan matanya.

2 detik… Ia mulai heran.

3 detik… Hinata membuka matanya.

4 detik… _Lavender_ miliknya kembali bertemu dengan _Onyx_.

5 detik… **_Blush!_** Pipi Hinata memerah seperti tomat saat menyadari bahwa Sasuke telah menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.

6 detik… Yak, sepertinya seorang Hyuuga Hinata telah jatuh cinta.

_Jatuh cinta?_ kalimat itu terulang dalam benak Hinata. Otaknya mulai memasuki masa _loading_ untuk mencari makna kalimat tersebut. Begitu _completed_, rona Hinata menyebar hingga ke telinga dan ia pun menggeleng keras-keras. _Tidak! Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta!_

"Ada apa, Hyuuga-_san_?"

Pertanyaan ini menyadarkan Hinata. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menjawab cepat, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Jadi, saya antar pulang saja, Hyuuga-_san_?" tawar Sasuke lagi.

"A-apa tidak ada kursi roda atau semacamnya?" tanya Hinata sedikit panik dan gugup karena tidak ada jarak yang membatasi sentuhan tubuh mereka. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa tubuhnya seolah tersengat oleh setiap guncangan halus yang timbul setiap Sasuke berjalan. Ia mulai menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Maaf, stok rumah sakit sedang habis dan baru diisi besok," jawabnya sembari membuka pintu dengan dua jari dan berjalan keluar menuju tempat di mana mobil sewaannya berada.

"Oh." Hinata menggigit bibirnya. _Berapa lama posisiku harus seperti ini, _Kami-sama_?_ batinnya malu. Ia amat sangat malu. Setiap orang yang dilewati mereka selalu memandang mereka seolah memandang sepasang pasangan yang sedang bermesraan.

"Hyuuga-_san_."

"Eh? Oh? Ada apa?" tanya Hinata sedikit terkejut.

Sasuke memandang ke arah lain sambil berkata, "Kau bisa jatuh bila seperti itu. Mendekatlah," ucapnya pelan sehingga hanya Hinata yang bisa mendengarnya.

**_Blush!_** Dengan amat sangat malu, Hinata mendekatkan dirinya pada dada Sasuke yang bidang dan membenamkan mukanya di sana. Tangannya mencengkram erat kemeja Sasuke tanpa peduli hal itu akan membuatnya nampak kusut.

Apalagi saat mereka berada di dalam lift, para pengguna lift yang lain diam-diam memandangi Sasuke dan Hinata. Hinata pun semakin membenamkan mukanya pada dada Sasuke. Meski mencoba untuk menyembunyikan diri, ia masih bisa mendengar bisik-bisik antara perawat yang berada di sana.

"Hei! Lihat pasangan itu."

"Aih, mesranya!"

"Benar, seperti pengantin baru!"

Para perawat itu cekikikan di tengah bisikan mereka yang tergolong keras itu. Karena merasa mendapat dukungan, para pengguna lift lain pun menjadi terang-terangan memandangi Sasuke dan Hinata.

Hinata menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan kembali menggigit bibirnya menahan malu.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" ucap Sasuke ketus.

Seketika para pengguna lift dan perawat itu memandang ke arah lain. Sesekali mereka melirik pada sepasang insan yang mereka kira sebagai pasangan dan mendapat hadiah _death glare_ dahsyat dari Sasuke.

Dalam keheningan itu, Hinata merasa amat sangat bersyukur karena tidak perlu menjadi pusat perhatian yang tidak-tidak lagi. Waktu terasa sangat lambat saat menunggu lift mencapai tempat tujuan mereka.

Hinata menjadi terlena dalam gendongan Sasuke dan secara tidak sengaja ia mendengar debar jantung Sasuke. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya saat menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang berdebar-debar.

_Uchiha Sasuke-_san_… juga berdebar-debar sepertiku?_

Debar jantung Hinata menjadi lebih keras saat menyadari hal itu. Seolah hanya debaran jantung Sasuke dan dirinyalah yang hanya ada di dalam lift yang bergerak turun menuju _underground F1_ di mana mobil Sasuke diparkirkan.

**_Ting!_**

Sasuke melangkah cepat menuju mobil sewaannya yang terparkir agak jauh.

"Uchiha-_san_…"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. "Ada apa?"

Hinata memandang Sasuke takut-takut. "Kenapa… kenapa jantungmu berdebar keras?"

"Karena aku takut kau akan jatuh," jawab Sasuke datar. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Oh." Mendadak sebersit perasaan kecewa muncul dalam hati Hinata. Ia menggelengkan kepala untuk yang kesekian kalinya. _Kenapa aku harus kecewa?_

"Hyuuga-_san_, mohon jangan banyak bergerak, nanti Anda akan benar-benar jatuh," ucap Sasuke mengingatkan. "Lagipula Anda berat," tambahnya.

Hinata memukul dada Sasuke pelan. "Jahat! Aku tidak berat, tahu!" protesnya tidak terima.

"Kau semakin berat bila bergerak-gerak seperti itu," balas Sasuke iseng.

Hinata semakin menggerakkan tubuhnya. "Biarkan! Biar kau tahu rasa!"

"Hei, ja—awas!"

**_Brak!_** Gendongan Sasuke yang terlepas membuat Hinata segera mencengkram erat kemeja Sasuke sehingga kepalanya hanya terbanting pelan pada mobil entah siapa. Oke, yang menjadi masalah bagi Hinata, adalah posisi mereka saat ini.

Rambut _i__ndigo _miliknya yang terurai panjang tergeletak di atas kap mobil, kepalanya tidak tergeletak seperti rambutnya. Namun, sedikit terangkat dan jarak di antara mereka hanya terpaut kurang dari satu senti.

Hinata menelan ludah melihat wajah tampan di hadapannya dan tanpa sadar ia menahan napas. Sedikit iri pada kulit putih porselen yang membungkus tubuh pria itu sekaligus… terpesona. Perlahan, tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi Sasuke yang mulus, bergerak meraba dan mengelus.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata yang mulai menjalar ke dagunya, menahannya untuk bergerak lebih jauh. Ia menyeringai dan berkata menggoda, "Kenapa? Terpesona denganku?

**_Blush!_**

Secepat kilat Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh dan membantah, "Tidak, kok! Hanya saja, hanya saja…"

Seringai di wajah Sasuke melebar. Ia memiringkan kepalanya. "Hm?"

Otak Hinata segera mencari-cari alasan yang tepat. "Pi-pipimu bagus."

"Uph…" Sasuke berusaha menahan tawanya, tetapi tak urung juga ia pun gagal. Dan kini, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Be-berhenti tertawa!"

Setelah tawa Sasuke mereda, ia membalas, "Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?"

Kali ini Hinata mengentakkan kakinya. "Kau membuatku malu, _baka_!"

Mau tidak mau Sasuke merasa kasihan pada gadis yang berada di hadapannya. Sudah patah tulang, tidak bisa mengikuti perlombaan, ditertawakan orang lagi. Akhirnya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata ketus, masih kesal karena ditertawakan.

"Tidak mau kubantu berjalan?"

Dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya Hinata menjawab sebal, "Tidak!"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dan berbalik. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Kemudian ia melangkah pergi.

Hinata memandang punggung Sasuke yang menjauh untuk beberapa saat. Lalu, ia mencoba melangkah perlahan. Hasilnya? Ia terjatuh.

**_Bruk!_**

"Aduh!"

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan menghela napas. Lalu, ia menghampiri Hinata yang meringis kesakitan dan kembali mengulurkan tangan.

Hinata menatapnya ragu-ragu.

"Tidak mau?"

"Oh? Ma-mau," jawab Hinata gugup. Ia meraih tangan itu dan mencoba berdiri.

Sasuke membantu memapahnya menuju mobil dan mendudukkannya pada jok depan. Kemudian Sasuke sendiri mengempaskan pantatnya pada jok di belakang setir dan menstarter mobil berwarna gelap itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata merasa tidak berkonsentrasi dan memandang keluar kaca jendela mobil. Bahkan Sasuke pun harus mengulang pertanyaan di mana rumah Hinata karena yang ditanya tidak merespon.

Tidak berkonsentrasi karena kejadian-kejadian kecil antara dirinya dengan Sasuke, dan tidak berkonsentrasi karena membayangkan bagaimana caranya ia memberitahu keluarganya bahwa ia sudah tidak bisa mengikuti lomba renang internasional pertamanya. Hinata pun menghela napas berat tanpa tahu sepasang iris _o__nyx_ yang menatapnya khawatir.

Mobil melaju melawan badai dan derunya melamban ketika mencapai rumah Hinata. Sasuke membuka payung yang sudah disiapkannya dan membantu Hinata berjalan menuju rumah ditemani bunyi putir yang menggelegar.

.

.

.

Di sebelah rumah Hinata, di dalam kamar yang terletak di lantai dua, nampak seorang pria berambut pirang dengan temannya yang berambut _pink_ sedang berdebat tanpa memedulikan hujan yang lebat.

"Tunggu, Sakura-_chan_! Jangan pulang dulu!" pinta Naruto pada sahabatnya yang terkenal pintar seantero _Todai_.

"Aku lelah, Naruto-_kun_. Aku ingin beristirahat di rumah," protes Sakura sedikit kesal pada pria yang disukainya itu. Ya, Haruno Sakura menyukai Namikaze Naruto sejak dulu. Sakura paling suka dengan sifat Naruto yang ceria dan dapat membuat semua orang terbawa keceriaannya. Sakura sangat suka itu.

Karena dirinya yang dulu hanya seorang gadis sederhana dan pendiam, berubah menjadi seorang gadis cantik yang terkenal pandai dan keren. Keren dipandangan para mahasiswi karena kewibawaannya dan keren dipandangan para mahasiswa karena belum pernah ada menaklukkan hati pemilik iris _e__merald_ itu kecuali Namikaze Naruto.

Meskipun Naruto tidak begitu pintar dalam bidang pelajaran, tetapi jaringan pertemanannnya begitu luas karena kepandaiannya dalam memecahkan masalah dan bersosialisasi. Bagi Haruno Sakura, Naruto adalah sosok yang memiliki hal yang tidak dimilikinya.

Pada pertemuan awal mereka, Sakura mengira Naruto hanyalah seseorang yang bodoh dan hanya kebetulan berhasil masuk ke Universitas _Tokyo_. Namun, semakin lama ia mengenal Naruto, pendapatnya tentang pemuda itu semakin naik. Naruto amat sangat ceria dan mudah bergaul. Berbanding jauh dengan dirinya saat itu.

Setelah menganalisis semua hal yang Sakura dengar, Sakura berhasil membuat satu kesimpulan. Bahwa Naruto bukanlah seseorang yang kebetulan masuk ke universitas elit itu. Ia telah berjuang keras dengan belajar bersama teman-temannya dan saling menyemangati satu sama lain dan berhasil lulus bersama teman seperjuangannya. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura yang ikut lebih dari 3 bimbel sekaligus dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan tumpukan buku-buku dalam keheningan.

Lambat laun, kekaguman Haruno Sakura berubah menjadi suka. Apalagi ternyata Naruto sekelompok dengannya dalam penentuan kelompok ketika masih menjadi maba(mahasiswa baru). Itu membuat mereka menjadi semakin dekat.

Sakura juga menjadi tidak sungkan lagi untuk lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Meski terkadang ada gosip bahwa Sakura hanya memanfaatkan Naruto untuk mendongkrak popularitasnya, Sakura tidak peduli. Yang Sakura inginkan hanya Naruto selalu ada di sisinya. Bagi Sakura itu sudah cukup.

Sekarang, ia dan Naruto sedang menjalani S-2 di jurusan yang berbeda. Sakura mengambil jurusan kedokteran psikologi anak, sedangkan Naruto mengambil jurusan kesenian. Ya, Naruto memang mempunyai bakat sebagai seorang komposer. Ia sering membuatkan latar belakang lagu untuk para penyanyi-penyanyi yang menggunakan jasanya.

Sementara Sakura, ia diminta oleh Naruto untuk membantunya dalam mengurusi berbagai macam permintaan para klien dan hal lainnya. Singkatnya, Naruto meminta Sakura untuk menjadi manajernya. Tanpa pikir panjang, tentu saja Sakura setuju. Karena dengan menjadi manajer Naruto, ia tetap bisa dekat dengannya tanpa harus ada gosip tidak jelas tentang hubungan mereka lagi.

"Ayolah, Sakura-_chan_. Hari ini kau menginap di sini saja, di luar hujan deras," tawar Naruto. "Ah, lalu… tolong mainkan bagian ini, ya?" pinta Naruto dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Sakura memang bisa memainkan piano, gitar, dan biola. Ini menjadi salah satu faktor mengapa Sakuralah yang diminta oleh Naruto.

Sakura menghela napas pasrah. Kemudian, ia kembali membantu Naruto membuat _backsound_. Kali ini yang menyewa Naruto adalah seorang sutradara terkenal yang akan menggunakan _backsound_ buatan Naruto untuk filmnya. Bagi Naruto, ini adalah salah satu langkahnya menuju ke dunia internasional. Oleh karena itu tidak heran Naruto rela bekerja sangat keras.

Naruto berjalan memutari ruangan sambil mendengarkan dentingan piano yang dimainkan oleh Sakura di pojok kamarnya. Ia terhenti pada jendela dan konsentrasinya seketika buyar melihat dua sosok yang dikenalinya berada di halaman di samping rumahnya, rumah Hyuuga Hinata.

_Hinata-_chan_ dan… _Teme_? Sejak kapan mereka saling mengenal?_ pikir Naruto tidak suka.

"Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto tidak bergeming dan ia terus memandang lekat keluar jendela, memandangi apa yang dilakukan mereka. _Apa Hinata sedang terluka? Kenapa harus dipapah seperti itu? Kenapa mereka sangat dekat?_

Mendadak hati Naruto terasa panas.

"Naruto-_kun_!"

Naruto tersentak. Ia teringat bahwa yang berada di kamarnya bukan hanya dirinya seorang.

**_Jdarr!_**

Naruto segera menutup gorden bersamaan bunyi petir yang menggelegar. Ia berbalik dan memasang ekspresi nyengir. "Hiya! Petirnya kencang sekali ya, Sakura-_chan_?"

_Ekspresi itu lagi… _Sakura yang sudah berada di samping Naruto mencubitnya pelan dan membalas, "Makanya, kalau hujan jangan dekat-dekat dengan jendela. Tahu sendiri rasanya, 'kan?"

Naruto terkekeh. "Baik, Haruno-_sensei_!" sahutnya ceria sembari melangkah menjauh dari jendela.

"Dasar," ucap Sakura. Diam-diam ia mengintip ke balik gorden dan iris _e__merald_-nya langsung menemukan sosok Sasuke dan Hinata. "Rupanya yang kau perhatikan dari tadi itu Hinata, ya?" gumam Sakura murung.

"Kau bilang apa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto yang masih dengan topengnya. Topeng keceriaannya.

Sakura sudah hapal dengan gerak-gerik Naruto. Ia sudah tahu mana Naruto tanpa topeng dan Naruto yang sebenarnya. "Bukan apa-apa, kok!" sahut Sakura riang seraya duduk di samping Naruto. Ya, topeng dibalas topeng.

_Kapan kau akan memandangku, Naruto-_kun_?_

.

.

.

Sasuke membantu gadis yang ditabraknya tadi siang untuk duduk di kamar tidurnya. Gadis itu masih diam. Entah diam karena tidak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan, atau diam karena pikirannya sedang melayang ke tempat lain.

Sasuke merasa bersalah. Amat sangat bersalah. Ia menyibakkan poni yang menutupi mata kanan Hinata dengan separuh berharap perhatian Hyuuga sulung itu akan teralihkan. "Ada lagi yang kau perlukan?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku ingin tidur."

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia tahu ini adalah hari yang berat bagi Hinata. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Hn," gumam Hinata tidak jelas. Setelah kepergian Sasuke, ia tetap diam. Otaknya terus mengulang apa yang terjadi hari ini. Pikirannya sekarang buntu. Hinata tidak dapat menemukan jalan untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Hinata pun mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan kembali menghela napas berat. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya pada kasur yang entah kenapa terasa keras dan memandang keluar jendela. Yang terlihat hanya langit yang gelap dan sedang menumpahkan amarahnya. _Cocok sekali dengan keadaanku,_ pikir Hinata miris. Perlahan, Hinata mulai menutup matanya dan berdoa.

_Semoga hari ini hanya mimpi…_

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menyusup lembut ke dalam kamar Hinata dan menerangi kamar yang berisikan gadis yang sedang terlelap itu. Hyuuga Hinata mengerang perlahan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal.

Merasa nyaman dengan posisinya yang baru. Hinata mencoba untuk tertidur. Baru saja ia akan terlelap, kali ini muncul suara-suara yang mengganggu telinganya. Hinata mendesis kesal dan dengan terpaksa ia bangun. Hinata terduduk di ranjang dengan kaki yang terayun bebas ke lantai. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan duduk diam untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa ia memang mendengar suara.

Tiba-tiba ia berdebar keras dan matanya terbelalak saat mengingat bahwa seharusnya yang berada di rumah itu hanya ia seorang. Hinata pun terkesiap dan bangkit. Namun, dengan segera ia terjatuh karena kaki kanannya yang tidak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya.

"Aduh!" erang Hinata kesakitan. Nyeri pada kakinya yang sampai tadi belum terasa, kini terasa amat sangat. Bahkan rasa sakit itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Akhirnya, Hinata hanya terbaring di lantai sambil menahan sakit yang menyerang.

Kepalanya kini terasa pusing, pandangannya juga mengabur. Tangan Hinata terangkat ke atas untuk meraih kenop pintu kamar yang menjadi ganda dalam pandangannya. "Akh… to—"

Kali ini kenop pintu bertambah menjadi empat dan menggelap.

"—long." Tangan Hinata terjatuh dan ia pun pingsan.

.

.

.

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan dan menutupnya kembali. Denyutan di kepalanya membuat ia tidak bisa membuka mata lebih lama.

"Sudah bangun?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian ia merasakan sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh keningnya.

"Kau demam. Tunggu sebentar."

Hinata masih memejamkan matanya. Namun otaknya sudah mulai bisa diajak berkompromi. _Siapa tadi?_

Ia kembali terlelap.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura masih sibuk memakai sepatu kets saat Namikaze Kushina mengajaknya untuk sarapan bersama.

Dengan halus, Sakura menolak, "Maaf, Kushina-_basan_. Aku ada jadwal kuliah pagi ini."

"Astaga, kau ini rajin sekali, Sakura. Lainkali mampir ke sini lagi, ya?" ucap Kushina ramah. Pandangan Kushina beralih pada putranya. "Kau antarkan Sakura ya, Naru?"

Naruto mengangguk. "_Hai_, _Kaasan_!"

Seusai berpamitan, Naruto dan Sakura pergi dari kediaman Namikaze berada dan melangkah menuju halte bus yang tidak jauh dari sana. Sakura berlari kecil mendahului Naruto untuk mencapai bus hanya berhenti sebentar saja. "_Jaa,_ Naruto-_kun_!"

"_Jaa_, Sakura!"

Setelah itu bus mulai melaju, tetapi terhenti lagi karena terdapat seorang penumpang dari arah lain yang belum naik. Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk menengok pada Naruto.

Dilihatnya Naruto melangkah memasuki sebuah halaman di samping kediaman Namikaze, rumah Hyuuga Hinata.

Sebuah cairan bening mengalir melewati pipi Sakura. Sontak Sakura segera menghapusnya dan beberapa saat kemudian tangannya mengepal. Ia bergumam lirih, "Kenapa selalu Hinata, Naruto-_kun_?"

.

.

.

Rasa dingin pada keningnya itu membangunkan Hinata. Kepalanya sudah tidak sepusing tadi. Seseorang yang berada di sampingnya juga membantunya untuk duduk bersandar pada bantal yang sudah ditumpuk. Sepertinya seseorang itulah yang sudah menggendong Hinata ke tempat tidurnya lagi.

"Mau makan?"

Hinata mengangguk lemah. Lalu ia merasakan sebuah benda yang menempel pada bibirnya. Ia membuka mulut dan membiarkan apa yang ditampung benda itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

_Bubur_, tebak Hinata dalam hati. Ia menghisap rasa asin yang samar pada bubur dan menelannya. Kemudian ia mencoba membuka mata. Iris _Lavender_ Hinata semakin melebar saat mengetahui siapa yang menyuapinya.

"Ke-kenapa kau masih di sini, U-uchiha-_san_?" tanya Hinata terkejut.

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Yah, aku baru tiba di Tokyo kemarin dan sama sekali belum membeli sebuah apartemen untuk ditinggali. Jadi… aku menginap di sini," terangnya.

Hinata menatapnya datar.

Sasuke memberinya suapan kedua dan melanjutkan, "Dan mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi dokter pribadimu."

**_Bruuuts!_** Hinata terbatuk-batuk, terlalu kaget mendengar berita yang tiba-tiba itu. Sasuke segera memberinya segelas air putih. Hinata meneguk air itu dengan cepat.

"Do-dokter pribadi?" tanya Hinata dengan suara melengking.

"Maksudnya, aku yang akan menangani patah tulangmu itu—"

"Ditolak."

"Hah?"

"Di-to-lak," ulang Hinata ketus.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. "Kau yakin?"

Hinata mengangguk keras-keras. "Ya!"

"Coba kau lihat kertas i—"

Hinata segera menyambarnya dan menatap lembaran kertas fotokopi yang disodorkan Sasuke dengan cermat. _Uchiha Sasuke dinyatakan telah lulus Strata-3 jurusan Ortopedi. Bertempat pada Universitas Harvard, Cambridge, Amerika Serikat. Dengan ini, Uchiha Sasuke akan dinobatkan menjadi Doktor Spesialis Bedah Tulang—_

**_Bret!_**

Hinata menyobek kertas itu dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah. "Pasti itu cuma ijazah palsu!"

**_Twich! _**Sebuah perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Sasuke. _Awas kau, gadis kecil...__  
_

"Baiklah, kalau ini?" tantang Sasuke.

**_Bret!_**

"Pasti sertifikat palsu!"

"Ini?"

**_Bret!_**

"Itu formulir lombamu," celetuk Sasuke enteng.

Seketika gerakan Hinata terhenti.

"Tapi bohong," lanjut Sasuke iseng.

_1 kilo byte per second…_

_648 kilo byte per second…_

_3802865 kilo byte per second…_

_Unlimited._

"Uchiha Sasuke _BAKAAA_!" teriak Hinata sekeras-kerasnya.

Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Hinata mendesis sebal, "Dasar dokter pembohong!"

"Siapa juga yang gampang dibohongi?" balas Sasuke santai.

Hinata menatap Sasuke kesal. "Lagipula, apa bagusnya kalau kau yang merawatku? Bukankah aku juga bisa menggunakan jasa dokter lain?" tanyanya sinis.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Me-menja—"

"Aku bisa membuatmu sembuh dalam waktu kurang dari tiga bulan," bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata.

Seketika mata Hinata yang awalnya memancarkan amarah dan kekesalan berubah menjadi penuh kegembiraan. Mulutnya yang terbuka membentuk seulas senyum lebar. Tangannya menggenggam kerah kemeja Sasuke dan mengguncangnya. "Benarkah? Sungguh?" tanyanya penuh antusias.

"Akan kujawab bila kau melepaskan tanganmu," ucap Sasuke. Mendadak hatinya turut merasa senang.

Hinata kembali mengguncang tubuh Sasuke. "Tidak mau! Katakan bahwa kau tidak berbohong baru aku akan melepaskannya!" pintanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hei! Nanti aku bisa ja—"

Sasuke pun jatuh ke kasur empuk itu dan terbaring di samping Hinata.

"Tidak apa! Yang penting kau serius dengan ucapanmu!" ucap Hinata senang.

Sasuke menghela napas dan beranjak bangkit.

"Tunggu!" ucap Hinata yang kembali menarik kemeja Sasuke. "Berjanji dulu kau akan menyembuhkan kakiku kurang dari tiga bulan!" tuntut Hinata sembari mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Sasuke yang kini berposisi di atas Hinata membalas uluran itu dengan kelingkingnya sejenak. "Kau seperti anak kecil saja," komentarnya.

"Biar—"

**_Brak!_**

Pintu kamar Hinata terbuka.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata… _chan_?"

**_To be continue..._**

* * *

*ortopedi: spesialisasi medis yang berkaitan dengan koreksi cacat yang disebabkan oleh penyakit atau kerusakan tulang dan sendi dari sistem kerangka.

_**A/N: **_Yosh! Ini SasuHina yang Ve janjikan. Dan silahkan _reader_ putuskan,

**Keep or Delete?**


	2. Hati yang Bimbang

_Sasuke menghela napas dan beranjak bangkit._

_"Tunggu!" ucap Hinata yang kembali menarik kemeja Sasuke. "Berjanji dulu kau akan menyembuhkan kakiku kurang dari tiga bulan!" tuntut Hinata sembari mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya._

_Sasuke yang kini berposisi di atas Hinata membalas uluran itu dengan kelingkingnya sejenak. "Kau seperti anak kecil saja," komentarnya._

_"Biar—"_

_**Brak!**_

_Pintu kamar Hinata terbuka._

_"_Ohayou_, Hinata…_ chan_?"_

_._

_._

_._

**_This Feeling_**

_by _**_Vermthy_**

**Pairing : SasuHina & NaruSaku**

**Ide fict ini murni karangan Ve sendiri, terutama bagian OOC-nya XDb**

.

Enjoy Reading, _minna_!

.

Langit yang biru tertutup oleh gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih keabu-abuan. Sinar mentari pun hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik awan, menciptakan cuaca mendung di beberapa bagian Tokyo, seperti di pinggir distrik kota Bunkyo, Tokyo.

Pada salah satu rumah yang berjejer dan tertata rapi itu, nampak dua makhluk yang berbeda _gender_ duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Sementara yang satu lagi sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di dapur dan kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa dua cangkir teh dan secangkir kopi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hinata yang duduk di hadapan Namikaze Naruto hanya tertunduk malu dan menyesap teh yang disediakan oleh seorang pria berambut _r__aven_, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke juga menyesap kopinya santai tanpa memedulikan Naruto yang menatap mereka berdua lekat-lekat tanpa menyentuh teh yang dihidangkan sama sekali.

Naruto yang merasa diacuhkan berdehem kecil sebelum bertanya, "Jadi, apa yang kulihat di kamar Hinata-_chan_ tadi?"

Hinata meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja dan berkata tenang meski hatinya sedang berdebar-debar, "Sudah kubilang, Naruto-_nii_. I-itu hanya kecelakaan."

Naruto menatap Hinata sejenak dan beralih pada Sasuke. Mengharapkan jawaban yang lebih jelas dari sahabat lamanya itu.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Tidak ada yang terjadi, _Dobe_."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Mulutnya hendak membuka untuk memprotes, namun kembali menutup karena tidak enak melihat Hinata yang merasa bersalah dan hampir menangis. "Baiklah. Lalu, kenapa Hinata harus dipapah untuk berjalan?" tanyanya lagi.

Hinata menelan ludahnya. "_E-etto_, tulang kering kaki kananku patah. Ja-jadi, Sasuke-_san_—"

"_Sensei_," sela Sasuke mengingat sekarang ia sudah menjadi dokter pribadi Hinata.

Dalam hati Hinata merutuki Sasuke, _Memangnya kau layak disebut _Sensei_?!_ "Sa-sasuke-_sensei _membantu kesembuhan kakiku," lanjut Hinata.

Mata Naruto membulat. "Kakimu… patah?" tanyanya memastikan.

Hinata menghela napas dan mengangguk.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan lombanya?"

Hinata melirik takut sekaligus sebal pada pria yang duduk di sampingnya. "Sasuke-_sensei_ bilang ia akan menjadi dokter pribadi yang membantu kesembuhanku," ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit sinis.

Sasuke yang merasakan perubahan nada bicara Hinata tersenyum tipis dan berkata yakin, "Aku pastikan dia sembuh kurang dari tiga bulan."

Wajah Naruto mendadak berseri. "Jadi Hinata-_chan_ masih bisa ikut lombanya?"

Hinata memasang senyum ceria. "Ya—"

"Dengan syarat," ucapan Sasuke melenyapkan euforia yang sudah mulai bertebaran di sana-sini. Naruto dan Hinata memandang Sasuke penasaran, "Hyuuga Hinata berada di bawah pengawasanku penuh."

Hinata memandang Sasuke datar. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. "Kau harus selalu menuruti perintahku, omonganku, dan jangan coba-coba membantah!" tambah Sasuke saat melihat mulut Hinata yang terbuka untuk melancarkan protes.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan memalingkan wajah dari Sasuke. "Dasar makhluk menyebalkan," gumamnya pelan.

"Dan dilarang mengejekku seperti itu," ucap Sasuke sebelum menyesap kopinya kembali.

Kedua tangan Hinata mengepal dan ia memandang Sasuke kesal. "Itu tidak ada hubungannya!" serunya dengan nada tinggi.

"Ada."

"Ti—"

Ucapan Hinata terhenti oleh ponsel Sasuke yang berdering. Sasuke menatap layar ponselnya sejenak dan berdiri. "Aku pergi sebentar," ucap Sasuke sembari melangkah menjauh.

Hinata mencibir sebal.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti dan menoleh. "Itu juga dilarang." Kemudian ia kembali melangkah.

Hinata mengertakkan giginya kesal dan berpaling pada Naruto. "Naruto-_nii_, kenapa dia sangat menyebalkan?" protes Hinata sebal. "Melarangku ini-itu—aish!"

Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Sabar ya, Hinata-_chan_. Sejak dulu dia memang begitu," ucapnya menghibur. Dalam hati ia merasa lega, ternyata hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata tidak seperti yang ia duga.

Hinata memajukan bibirnya dan memandang keluar jendela. Ia sudah tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya akan berlanjut. _Bagaimana bisa aku bersama dengan makhluk menyebalkan macam itu untuk seterusnya?!_

"Sudah selesai, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke datang menghampiri mereka.

"Hn. Aku harus pergi," ucap Sasuke seraya mengambil mantelnya yang tergantung dan melangkah pergi. Tepat sebelum ia membuka pintu, Sasuke berbalik dan memandang Naruto. "Tolong jaga gadis bawel itu, _Dobe_."

"Aku bukan gadis ba—"

"Oh, juga jangan membuatnya banyak berjalan. Nanti sore aku akan kembali dengan membawa kursi roda," lanjut Sasuke tanpa peduli telah memotong ucapan Hinata. Setelah itu ia menghilang di balik pintu.

Hinata kembali mencibir. "Aku sudah bilang kalau itu dilarang, bukan?" Seruan dari luar pintu ini membuat wajah Hinata memucat dan ia hanya memekik kesal.

Samar-samar Naruto dapat mendengar tawa Sasuke di luar pintu. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan bangkit untuk berpindah duduk ke sebelah Hinata.

Lagi-lagi Hinata menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Naruto. "Naruto-_nii_, Uchiha Sasuke itu sangat menyebalkan! Bagaimana bisa Naruto-_nii_ sabar berhadapan dengannya selama ini?!"

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Tapi di balik sikapnya yang seperti itu sebenarnya dia itu orang yang baik, Hinata-_chan_," ucap Naruto membela sahabatnya.

Hinata mendengus sebal. "Bahkan Naruto-_nii _lebih mendukungnya daripada aku."

Naruto mengacak rambut Hinata gemas. "Sudahlah, Hinata-_chan_. Kau mau kuambilkan es krim?"

Seketika kedua mata Hinata bersinar gembira. "Mau, Naruto-_nii_!"

Naruto bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju dapur. Namun, saat mencapai pintu ia terhenti. "Bagaimana kalau kita menonton film hari ini, Hinata-_chan_? Kebetulan aku punya film baru."

"MAU!"

.

.

.

Sakura berlari-lari kecil menuju kelas kuliahnya pagi ini. Jarum jam sudah menunjuk pada pukul 8.58, Sakura hanya punya dua menit saja untuk mencapai kelasnya. Kemudian Sakura mempercepat larinya karena tidak ingin catatan tidak pernah terlambatnya ternodai. Ia hanya menggumamkan kalimat maaf saat menyenggol beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di koridor yang tidak bisa dibilang sepi itu.

**_Bruk!_**

"_Go-gomen_!'

Buku-buku Sakura berjatuhan saat menabrak seorang pemuda. Sakura buru-buru membungkuk untuk mengambil bukunya.

**_Jduk!_**

"Aduh!"

"Aw!"

Sakura mengelus-elus keningnya yang nyeri karena menabrak kening orang yang menabraknya tadi. Sepertinya orang yang menabraknya tadi juga ingin membantu Sakura untuk mengumpulkan buku-bukunya.

Sakura kembali menggumamkan kata maaf dan mengumpulkan buku-bukunya dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, sehingga pria yang hendak membantu hanya bisa bengong saat buku yang nyaris diambilnya lenyap ke tangan Sakura. Baru saja Sakura berdiri, tangannya tertahan. Sakura segera menoleh ke belakang dan memasang senyum palsu. "_Gomen_, aku ada kuli—"

"Dosennya sakit. Jadi kuliah pagi ini dibatalkan," potong pria berambut merah itu. Kemudian ia melepaskan genggamannya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. "Sungguh?"

Pria berwajah _baby face_ itu mengangguk.

Kedua pundak Sakura melemas. "Syukurlah," ucap Sakura penuh kelegaan.

"Kalau begitu, apa saat ini kau kosong?" tanya pria itu.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya dan berpikir. "Yah, aku memang kosong, sih," Sakura menatap iris _Hazel_ pria di hadapannya. "Ada apa?"

Pria itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Uhm… bagaimana bila kita makan bersama? Aku tahu kafe baru yang bagus," ajaknya.

Sakura yang hampir mengangguk tiba-tiba teringat. "Tunggu! _Etto_, aku belum tahu namamu," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Namaku Akasuna Sasori. Aku sekelas denganmu di beberapa kelas, ingat?"

Sakura memainkan jemarinya gugup. "Err—_gomen_, aku hanya memerhatikan dosen saat pelajaran," ucap Sakura meringis.

Sasori tertawa kecil. "Murid terpandai benar-benar beda," pujinya.

Sakura menunduk malu. Ia memang tidak memerhatikan apa pun kecuali yg sedang diterangkan oleh dosennya. Bila kuliah berakhir, biasanya Sakura langsung ke tempat Naruto tanpa menoleh.

Sasori meraih tangan Sakura dan menariknya. "Ayo!" ajak Sasori dengan senyumnya yang entah kenapa mampu membuat Sakura berdebar.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan keluar dari universitas dengan sedikit bisikan di sana-sini. Sakura yang sebenarnya masih agak polos karena ini pengalaman keduanya bergandengan dengan pria selain Naruto, hanya berjalan menunduk jika tidak berpura-pura melihat pemandangan. Sama sekali tidak berani melihat Sasori.

Sasori mengajak Sakura menuju sebuah kafe yang tidak jauh dari Universitas _Todai_. _Florist Café_, sebuah kafe dengan interor rumah yang terkesan hangat dan nyaman beserta tanaman-tanaman berbunga yang menghiasi setiap sudut dan bergantungan di langit-langit kafe, membuat kafe itu nampak segar.

"Tempat ini bagus sekali," puji Sakura pelan.

Sasori tersenyum. "Aku benar, 'kan?" ucapnya bangga dengan memasang pose sok yang terlihat lucu.

Sakura memukul pundak Sasori pelan dan tertawa. "Iya, kau menang."

Mereka duduk di meja yang dekat dengan jendela kaca, tempat paling strategis di kafe itu. Sakura memesan _white tea_, sedangkan Sasori memesan _americano_.

"Kulihat kau sering bersama Namikaze-_san,_ Haruno-_san_?"

Sakura tersenyum hambar. "Hanya karena tuntutan pekerjaan, kok," jawabnya.

Sasori menggeser gelasnya dan mendekatkan wajah pada Sakura. "Kau menyukai Namikaze-_san_?"

Sakura terbatuk. Air tehnya terciprat ke atas meja. Sakura segera mengambil sebuah tisu dan mencoba untuk menghapusnya, tetapi tangan Sasori menahannya dan membuat Sakura memandang pria berambut merah yang sedang menyeringai senang itu.

Sebelum Sakura sempat membantah, Sasori menempelkan jari di bibir Sakura dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Jangan coba-coba membantah, Haruno-_san_," ucap Sasori menggoda.

Sakura mengatupkan bibirnya dan menopang dagu. Sehingga kini wajah keduanya berdekatan. Dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya, ia bertanya, "Dari mana kau tahu, Akasuna-_san_?"

Sasori tersenyum miring. "Kau ingin tahu? Tapi, rasanya tidak nyaman membicarakan hal pribadi macam ini dengan tidak akrab," balas Sasori dengan helaan napas lelah yang dibuat-buat dan gerakan mata nakal.

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya dan tersenyum aneh. Namun, melihat Sasori yang sibuk dengan minumannya, akhirnya Sakura menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah, dari mana kau tahu, Sasori-_kun_?"

Sasori melirik Sakura sekilas. "Aku sudah terlalu familiar dengan panggilan itu. Apa tidak ada yang lain?"

"Sasori-_san_?"

"Kau berniat tidak, sih?"

"Uhm… Sasori-_chan_?"

"Itu panggilan para _fujoshi_ padaku."

"Ehh?" pekik Sakura kaget. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasori. "Kau dipasangkan dengan siapa?"

Sasori memasang wajah kesal sekaligus gemas. Kemudian ia menjitak pelan dahi Sakura. "Tidak usah berpikir yang aneh-aneh, _forehead_!"

Sakura tertawa lepas.

_Andai saja…_

_Hubunganku dengan Naruto-kun seperti ini…_

Sakura tersentak oleh sekelebat bayangan di benaknya yang muncul tiba-tiba. Ia pun menundukkan kepala sejenak untuk menutupi sikap anehnya barusan. Lalu, Sakura mengangkat wajah dan menyesap teh dengan tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sudah bisa berpikir jernih?" tanya Sasori sedikit ketus.

Sakura tertawa kecil dan menyenggol tangan Sasori. "Ayolah, masa karena hal kecil saja kau marah?"

Sasori memelototkan matanya dan memasang wajah orang yang sedang menangis dengan amat sangat jelek. "Ayolah, masa karena hal kecil saja kau marah?" ulangnya dengan nada yang melengking-lengking aneh.

Sakura kembali tertawa. Ia tertawa begitu keras hingga meja itu bergoyang.

"He—hei! Nanti mejanya bisa oleng!" ucap Sasori memperingatkan.

Sambil terus tertawa, Sakura pun melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada meja dan berpangku pada kursi. Mendadak, kursi oleng ke belakang. "Eh?"

**_Brak!_**

"Sakura!"

"Nona!"

"Aduh!"

Sakura duduk di lantai menahan sakit di belakang kepalanya yang terbentur dengan lantai. "_Ittai_…" gumamnya lirih.

Sasori segera menghampiri Sakura dan mengomel, "Makanya, kalau tertawa jangan terlalu keras." Ia membantu Sakura berdiri. Tiba-tiba Sasori memeluk dan menyingkap rambut _pink_ Sakura yang panjang. "Lihat, lehermu terluka, 'kan?" Sasori melanjutkan omelannya.

Sakura yang berada dalam pelukan Sasori segera menjauh. "Aku tidak apa-apa!" ucapnya agak keras. Sakura mencoba berlari menjauh. Namun, Sasori lebih dulu menangkap tangannya. Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan menepis tangan Sasori yang menahannya. "Aku tidak ap—"

"Kau menyuruhku bertanggung jawab sendirian atas kursi ini?"

_Hah?_

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dan menepuk keningnya. "Ah."

Hening.

Tik…

Tok…

Ti—

Mendadak Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya. "_Go-gomennasai_!" serunya dengan menggigit bibir dan mata terpejam.

Sang _waitress_ menjadi gugup dan berkata, "Ti-tidak ada kerusakan apa pun. Anda tidak perlu seperti itu," ucapnya menenangkan. "Anda hanya perlu membayar bon saja."

Sakura meluruskan badannya dan menghela napas lega. "_Yokatta_…" desahnya.

"Baguslah," komentar Sasori sembari mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Hei! Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku!" Sakura memprotes.

_Ah, i__ni…_

_Seperti Naruto…_

Sakura membeku di tempat. Sekelebat _flashback_ terputar di otaknya.

"Sakura?"

_Apa yang kupikirkan barusan?_

"Sakura!"

Sakura tersentak. "Ah, ada apa?"

"Ayo pergi dari sini," ajak Sasori sembari berjalan menuju kasir dan membayar bon mereka. Lalu, ia menarik tangan Sakura untuk keluar dari kafe. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, Sasori menoleh pada Sakura. "Jadi, sudah mendapat ide untuk namaku?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat.

"Uhm—Sa-sasoricchi?" ucap Sakura ragu-ragu.

Langkah Sasori terhenti. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Akhirnya, ia tersenyum aneh. "Sasoricchi?" gumamnya pelan.

Sakura bergerak gugup. "Ti-tidak suka?"

Sasori menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura dan mengangkatnya. "Suka banget!" ucapnya penuh semangat. "Kau orang pertama yang memanggilku seperti itu!"

Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Syukurlah kalau kau suka," ucapnya lega.

Lalu Sasori memasang pose berpikir. "Tapi, apa Sasoricchi tidak terlalu panjang?" tanya Sasori. "Maksudku—yah, kau tahu lah, terlalu panjang itu merepotkan."

Sakura tersenyum lagi. "Bicaramu seperti temanku saja," ucapnya saat teringat Shikamaru, pacar dari Temari, "tapi kau benar, Sasoricchi itu terlalu panjang," lanjut Sakura setelah berpikir sejenak.

Sakura memutar otaknya dan menggumam, "Apa mungkin sebaiknya aku memanggilmu… Ricchi?"

Sasori memandang Sakura lekat-lekat. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Ri-ricchi?" ulang Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Ternyata kau bukan hanya pandai dalam bidang pelajaran, ya?" puji Sasori dengan senyumnya. Ia kembali berjalan seraya menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari sana. Kemudian Sasori mendudukkan Sakura pada sebuah bangku kosong dan mengedipkan matanya. "Tunggulah di sini sebentar," ucapnya pelan.

Sakura mengangguk. Iris _e__merald _miliknya memandang punggung Sasori yang semakin jauh. Setelah Sasori menghilang dari pandangan, Sakura menunduk dan menghela napas.

"Apa yang tadi kupikirkan?"

Naruto adalah pria pertama yang menyapanya dengan riang. Naruto adalah pria pertama yang memberinya senyuman secerah cahaya matahari. Naruto adalah pria yang mengeluarkan Sakura dari dunia kesendiriannya. Pria pertama yang menggandengnya, berjalan bersamanya, tertawa, mengerjakan tugas, dan bekerja. Apakah ia rela bila memberikan Naruto begitu saja pada Hinata?

Mendadak kedua mata Sakura terasa panas. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan dan terus menunduk. Helaian rambut _pink_ Sakura terurai dan jatuh dengan lembut di sekelilingnya. Tetesan air mulai berjatuhan dari balik tangannya.

"Apa aku harus merelakanmu, Naruto-_kun_?" ucap Sakura dengan lirih dan bergetar.

"Sakura?"

Sakura segera duduk tegap dan menghapus air matanya. "Ah, _gomen_, aku agak mengantuk," ucapnya sebagai alasan.

"Jangan menoleh," ucap Sasori dengan nada memerintah.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Pokoknya jangan," balas Sasori santai.

Diam-diam Sakura bersyukur, setidaknya ia mendapat kesempatan untuk menghapus air mata sebelum Sasori melihatnya. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan hembusan nafas hangat dan belaian pada tengkuknya. "Ri-ricchi?" pekik Sakura kaget.

"Sebentar," jawab Sasori sambil terus melakukan pekerjaannya.

Sakura dapat merasakan tengkuknya diolesi sesuatu yang membuatnya agak perih dan ditutup dengan plester. "Su-sudah?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Sudah," jawab Sasori sembari mengempaskan pantatnya di samping Sakura. "Semoga lukanya tidak berbekas," lanjutnya setengah bercanda.

Sakura memandangnya dan tersenyum tipis. Perlahan, pandangannya mulai beredar. Sakura teringat, betapa seringnya ia bersama Naruto di taman ini dulu, mengerjakan tugas, mengobrol, bermain, dan mencari inspirasi. Entah kenapa hati Sakura terasa perih.

"Sakura?"

Kami-sama_, apa yang terjadi denganku?_ batin Sakura getir. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari tangan Sasori yang terangkat dan bergerak menyentuh dagunya dengan menyusup di antara helaian rambut halus Sakura.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasori lagi.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tersadar bahwa dirinya tidak sendirian. Sakura menoleh dan mulutnya membuka untuk berkata maaf, "_Go—_" Mata Sakura melebar saat mendapati wajah Sasori yang begitu dekat dengannya. Sorot mata yang lembut, iris _h__azel_ yang teduh, kulit putih yang agak pucat, dan proporsi wajah yang begitu kontras.

"Sakura, kau memikirkan Namikaze-_san_ lagi?" tanya Sasori halus.

Kepala Sakura perlahan menunduk. Kemudian ia mengangguk. "_Gomen_," akunya lirih.

Sasori memeluk kepala Sakura lembut. "Aku mengerti. Kau menyukainya, bukan?"

"Ya," jawab Sakura pelan.

"Lalu, dia menyukai orang lain?"

Hati Sakura berdenyut menyakitkan. "Ya."

"Apakah kau ingin mencoba untuk membuatnya berpaling padamu?"

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku… tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," ucap Sakura lirih sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Tapi aku tidak memiliki keberanian dan keegoisan untuk mengatakannya, apalagi untuk membuatnya berpaling," ucap Sakura jujur.

"Tapi kau ingin, bukan?"

Sakura kembali terdiam. Pada detik selanjutnya ia menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu."

Sasori mengelus rambut Sakura pelan. "Lakukanlah, Sakura. Aku akan mendukungmu," ucapnya halus. Mendadak Sasori memeluk Sakura dan berbisik di telinga Sakura, "dan bila kau merelakan Naruto…" Sasori terdiam sejenak.

"Berpalinglah padaku."

Tubuh Sakura membeku. Kalimat Sasori terus menggema dalam otaknya. _"Dan bila kau merelakan Naruto… berpalinglah padaku."_ —**_Blush!_** Sakura melepaskan diri dan bangkit dari bangku taman. "_Go-gomen_!" serunya sebelum berlari meninggalkan Sasori.

Beberapa menit setelah Sakura meninggalkan Sasori, Sasori mendengus dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bangku taman. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebungkus coklat dari saku dan menggigitnya. Sasori menyeringai licik.

"Kupastikan kau akan jatuh padaku, Haruno Sakura."

.

.

.

_"Dan bila kau merelakan Naruto… berpalinglah padaku."_

**_Plak!_**

Sakura menepuk kedua pipinya sendiri. _Apa yang kupikirkan, sih?_ batinnya panik. _Fokus! Sekarang aku sedang berada di depan rumah Naruto!_

Kini, Haruno Sakura berada di depan pintu rumah Naruto. Dalam perjalanan ke sana, ia menyempatkan diri untuk membeli sebuah _orange cake_ kesukaan Naruto. Lalu, Sakura menekan bel pintu masuk.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Kushina segera membukakan pintu untuknya. "Ah, Sakura-_chan_! Silahkan masuk, kau diterima di rumah ini kapan saja," ucapnya penuh keceriaan.

Sakura tersenyum sopan dan melangkah masuk. "Permisi, Kushina-_basan._ Apakah Naruto-_kun_ ada?" tanya Sakura sedikit berharap. Karena bila Naruto tidak ada di rumah, berarti pria itu ada di—

"Naruto sedang di rumah Hinata," jawab Kushina yang tidak tahu isi hati Sakura.

_Lagi-lagi…_

Tapi kali ini, Sakura telah berniat untuk mendekati Naruto dan membuat pria berambut pirang itu berpaling padanya.

_Bersiaplah, Naruto… fu fu_

.

.

.

Hinata mengusap air matanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Naruto-_nii_, film ini benar-benar mengharukan," ucapnya dengan mulut penuh _popcorn_.

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku juga sempat menangis saat pertama kali menontonnya," sahut Naruto. Ia tengah menonton film _genre Romance/Angst_,_ genre_ yang sangat disukai Hinata.

"_Nii-san_, bisa tolong ambilkan tisu tambahan? Tisu yang di sini sudah habis," pintanya masih dengan mulut yang penuh _popcorn_. Hinata memang memerlukan tisu ekstra bila menonton film ber-_genre_ kesukaannya. Tiga bungkus tisu sama sekali tidak cukup untuknya.

"Baiklah," jawab Naruto. Kemudian ia berdiri. Gerakan Naruto terhenti sejenak. "Hinata-_chan_, aku minta _popcorn_nya satu, ya?"

Hinata menyodorkan kotak _popcorn_ di tangannya. "Ini, Naruto-_nii_—" Tiba-tiba muka Naruto berada di hadapannya. Hinata dapat merasakan lidah Naruto membelai bibirnya dan mengambil sebuah_ popcorn_ yang belum sempat ia kunyah.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-_chan_," bisik Naruto sebelum mengangkat wajahnya dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan.

_What?_

Hinata mengerjapkan mata, sedangkan otaknya yang dalam_ mode_ lola berusaha mengolah apa yang terjadi barusan.

**_Blush!_**

.

.

.

Sakura memasuki rumah Hinata secara mengendap-endap dengan sepiring _orange cake_ yang tinggal separuh di tangannya. Separuh diberikannya pada Kushina, separuhnya lagi tentu saja untuk Naruto, Hinata, dan dirinya.

_Begini-begini 'kan aku wanita yang baik hati_, batin Sakura bangga.

Sesampainya di koridor ruang tengah, Sakura semakin memelankan langkahnya. Ia dapat mendengar suara-suara dari ruang tengah.

"Naruto-_nii_, apa aku bisa mengalami kisah cinta dramatis yang barusan?" tanya Hinata polos sambil sesekali mengusap air mata yang tersisa.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi tokoh yang akan membahagiakan Hinata-_chan_," ucap Naruto pasti.

**_Deg!_**

Hinata tertawa. "Benarkah? Pasti menyenangkan," sahut Hinata riang.

**_Deg!_** Mendadak jantung Sakura berdegup aneh dan tangannya bergetar.

"Kalau begitu Hinata-_chan_ mau?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang agak aneh di telinga Sakura.

**_Deg!_**

"Mau apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Jadi pacarku," jawab Naruto.

_Ukh…_ Tangan Sakura yang bebas memegang perutnya yang mendadak mual. Pada detik selanjutnya, ia berjalan menjauh tanpa suara dengan cepat. Sakura menyambar tasnya dan keluar dari rumah Hinata.

Sementara di ruang tengah, Hinata sedang bengong oleh ucapan Naruto. Akhirnya ia tertawa terpaksa dan berkata, "Bercandanya jangan berlebihan dong, Naruto-_nii_!"

Naruto menghela napas dan menatap Hinata serius. "Apa menurutmu aku terlihat bercanda?"

Hinata meneguk ludah dan memainkan jemarinya gugup. _Apa yang harus kukatakan? _batinnya panik. Sebelum ia sempat berpikir lebih jauh, sebuah tangan mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Hina-_hime_, aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap," ucap Naruto halus. Lalu, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah.

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat dan terdengar begitu keras.

_Apa aku akan dicium?_ pikir Hinata sedikit takut.

**_Cup!_**

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di keningnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap, bukan?" bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata.

**_Blush!_**

Rona merah di wajah Hinata meluas hingga ke telinga. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya malu.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengacak rambut _indigo_ milik Hinata. "Aku pulang dulu," pamitnya sebelum beranjak pergi dari sofa.

Bahkan setelah Naruto pergi pun, Hinata masih terdiam di tempat. Akhirnya, ia membaringkan dirinya ke sofa yang empuk sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan. Pikirannya melayang.

_Kenapa… aku merasa bersyukur ia menciumku di kening?_

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan dan terus berjalan. Saat melewati tempat sampah, ia melemparkan _orange cake_ itu ke dalamnya. Kemudian Sakura berlari menuju toilet terdekat yang berada di taman yang tidak jauh dari sana dan memuntahkan apa pun yang telah ia makan hari itu di wastafel. Bahkan Sakura dapat melihat sisa makan malamnya di wastafel.

"Ukh… ah," rintih Sakura tidak jelas di depan kaca wastafel.

Air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa Sakura hentikan. Ia, Haruno Sakura, mengalami patah hati untuk yang pertama kalinya. Suara isakan yang sejak tadi ditahannya terlepas, Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu di lantai toilet. Untungnya di dalam toilet itu tidak ada satu pun orang yang datang sehingga Sakura tidak perlu malu.

Penantiannya setelah 6 tahun berakhir sia-sia. Penantiannya hancur hanya karena sebuah kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Namikaze tunggal itu. Sakura tahu Naruto menyukai Hinata. Sakura sudah pernah menduga bahwa hal ini akan menjadi. Ia kira dirinya sudah siap, tapi Sakura tidak tahu, rasa sakit yang menyesakkan dadanya ini terasa sangat pedih dan ia tidak sanggup untuk menahannya lebih lama lagi.

"_Kami-sa-sama_, ha-harus ber-akhir be-begini, kah?"

Hatinya terasa belubang. Lubang yang sangat besar. Lubang yang meluas hingga Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menutupi lubang yang sangat menyakitkan ini.

Sakura merasa dirinya hancur. _Sakit… di sini sangat sakit…_

Sebelah tangannya Sakura gunakan untuk menahan mulutnya yang ingin mengeluarkan isakan lebih keras, sebelahnya lagi menggenggam erat dadanya. Sakura merasa sesak, sulit untuk bernapas.

"Sakura!" Sebuah tangan memegang pundak Sakura dengan khawatir.

Sakura membuka matanya yang terpejam, ia mendapatkan gambaran kabur seorang wanita bersurai pirang pucat yang diikat ekor kuda. "I-ino?" ucapnya patah-patah.

Ino memeluk tubuh Sakura yang lemas. "Sakura, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau menangis di sini? Ada apa?" tanya Ino bertubi-tubi.

Sakura hanya menggeleng.

Ino melepas pelukan mereka dan memandang Sakura panik. "Biar kupanggilkan Naruto!" ucapnya seraya mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas selempang yang tersampir di bahu Ino.

Sakura menghentikan gerakan Ino. "Ku-kumohon… ja-ngan pang-gil di-dia," ucap Sakura masih dengan tangisnya.

Ino kembali memeluk Sakura. "Aku mengerti, Sakura-_chan_. Aku tidak akan menelepon ataupun memberitahunya. Aku tahu," ucap Ino menenangkan.

Sakura terus menangis di pundak Ino. Perlahan, perasaan yang menyesakkan dadanya mulai berkurang. Tangis Sakura pun mereda. Ia melepaskan pelukan Ino dan memasang sebuah senyum hambar. "Terima kasih, Ino," ucapnya dengan nada lemas.

Ino tersenyum simpul. "Itu gunanya teman, bukan?"

Senyum di bibir Sakura melebar. "Hn," gumamnya tidak semangat.

Ino tersenyum lembut dan mengajak Sakura berdiri. "Kau menangis sampai lemas begitu, ayo cuci muka dan isi energi!" ucap Ino ceria. Ino memang mampu menebarkan keceriaan pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Itulah yang menyebabkan dahulu ia populer. Ya, dulu. Karena 4 bulan lalu ia menikah dengan seorang pria.

Sakura mencuci mukanya sampai benar-benar yakin bahwa sama sekali tidak terlihat bahwa ia sehabis menangis. Setelah itu, Ino menyeretnya keluar dan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di sekeliling taman. Aktifitas jalan-jalan mereka terhenti pada sebuah bangku kosong. Sakura dan Ino pun duduk beristirahat.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Ino.

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidak tahu, mungkin aku akan menerima tawaran dari seseorang," ucapnya datar.

"Oh, ya? Ada yang menembakmu?" ucap Ino antusias.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Apakah dia menyenangkan?"

Sakura kembali mengangguk.

"Lucu?"

Sakura mengangguk lagi.

"Baik?"

Lagi.

"Tampan?"

Lagi.

"Aaah! Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya!" ucap Ino penuh semangat.

Sakura menjitak kepala Ino dan tertawa kecil. "Kau sudah ada yang punya, _pig_!" ucapnya memperingatkan.

Ino tertawa. "Aku tahu, aku hanya bercanda."

Sakura mendengus pelan. "Akan kulaporkan pada suamimu," ancamnya tanpa niat.

Ino cemberut. "Ayolah, aku 'kan hanya bercanda, _forehead_," rayu Ino.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu," jawab Sakura malas.

"Jadi, siapa yang menembakmu itu?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Siapa, ya?"

"_Forehead_!" pekik Ino gemas.

Sakura kembali tertawa. "Oh, baiklah. Dia berambut merah!"

"Bukan suamiku, 'kan?" tanya Ino memastikan.

"Tentu saja bukan! Suamimu itu amat sangat setia sampai aku terkadang bosan melihatnya mengekor padamu setiap hari!" omel Sakura panjang lebar.

Ino terkekeh. "Itu karena pesonaku yang hebat!" ucapnya bangga. Ya, suami Ino adalah Rei Gaara. Pria berambut merah bata dan beriris _Jade_. Pria yang serius dan diam, tapi entahlah seperti apa sikapnya bila berhadapan dengan sang istri. Hanya Rei Ino yang tahu. "Lalu, ciri-cirinya apa lagi?"

"Pipinya _chubby_," jawab Sakura sambil mengingat-ingat. "Irisnya _Hazel_, tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi juga tidak pendek, yang pasti dia lebih tinggi dariku."

"Kalau lebih pendek kau takut diledek sebagai kakaknya, 'kan?" canda Ino.

"_Pig_!" seru Sakura sebal.

Ino tertawa.

_Terima kasih, Ino._

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki rumah Hinata dengan membawa sebuah kursi roda. Ia segera menemukan Hinata yang berbaring di sofa dengan muka yang tertutupi tangan. "Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke sembari menyiapkan kursi roda.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Tidak tahu," jawabnya jujur.

Sasuke menghela napas dan duduk di samping kepala Hinata. Ia memandang kedua punggung tangan Hinata yang menutupi wajah pemilik iris _Lavender_ itu. "Kenapa ruangan ini berantakan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tadi aku menonton film."

"Bersama?"

"Naruto-_nii_."

"Lalu?"

"Dia… dia menembakku."

_Si _Dobe_ itu berani juga,_ batin Sasuke dengan senyuman tipis.

"Sasuke-_sensei_, apa yang harus kulakukan, ya?" tanya Hinata pelan.

Sasuke mengambil soda yang tergeletak di meja dan meminumnya. Setelah itu ia balik bertanya, "Perasaanmu sendiri bagaimana?"

Hinata terdiam. Setelah beberapa saat ia menggeleng. "Aku… tidak tahu," jawab Hinata.

"Aku memang menyayangi Naruto-_nii_ sebagai kakak, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah itu cukup untuk disebut suka," lanjut Hinata.

Sasuke meletakkan kaleng sodanya di kening Hinata. "Kalau memang tidak suka, ditolak saja."

Kedua tangan Hinata yang menutupi wajahnya terlepas. Iris _Lavender_ Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan sebal. "Tapi kasihan."

"Ya, sudah. Terima saja," balas Sasuke cuek.

"Sasuke-_sensei_!"

Sasuke bangkit dan membereskan barang-barang yang berantakan di sana. "Semuanya tergantung pada perasaanmu, bukan?" ucap Sasuke datar.

Hinata kembali terdiam. Kemudian ia tersenyum. "Sasuke-_sensei_ benar," ucapnya membenarkan.

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap ketika Sakura sampai di rumahnya. Sakura segera melangkah menuju kamar tidur dan melemparkan tubuhnya pada ranjang. _Aku sudah tidak ada harapan lagi dengan Naruto-_kun_, ya?_ batinnya miris. _Padahal, baru saja aku berniat untuk membuatnya berpaling, tapi ternyata memang sudah terlambat._

Sakura menghela napas berat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan lagi.

_Semuanya sudah berakhir…_

**_Tum-ta-tum-tum-tum-ta-tum-tum~_**

Ponsel Sakura berdering. Dengan malas ia menyambarnya. "_Moshi-moshi_?"

_"Sakura?"_

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. _Sasori!_ "A-ada apa, Ricchi?" tanyanya gugup.

_"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"_

Ucapan Sasori membuat Sakura teringat kembali apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Hatinya kembali terasa perih. "Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura, ia berusaha agar suaranya tidak bergetar.

_"Sakura, kalau ada masalah, katakan saja padaku. Aku selalu ada di pihakmu,"_ ucap Sasori lembut.

Air mata Sakura kembali menetes. "Dia… dia sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain," ucap Sakura serak.

"Ricchi, apa tawaranmu tadi pagi masih berlaku?"

_"Tentu saja, Sakura-_hime_,"_ Sasori terhenti sejenak, _"jadi, kita berpacaran?"_

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya."

_"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah menerimaku. _Hope you have a good dreams_, Saku-_hime_,"_ ucap Sasori.

"_Hope you have it too, _Ricchi," balas Sakura sebelum menutup sambungan. Setelah menonaktifkan ponselnya, Sakura masih berbaring dalam diam di atas ranjang _Queen Size_ itu.

"Semoga ini jalan yang terbaik."

.

.

.

Akasuna Sasori menyeringai senang. Ia menggoyangkan gelas yang berisi _liquor_ berwarna ungu di tangannya secara perlahan.

"Pilihan yang bagus, Sakura."

**_To be continue..._**

* * *

**_Special Thanks for:_**

**_lavender bhity-chan, Kazumi Haruka, Hyou Hyouichiffer, hinatauchiha69, naabaka, D.W. Uchiha, Rifvany Hinata-chan, Riz Riz 21, Bee Hachi, miskiyatuleviana, Yukori Kazaqi, Moyahime, claire nunnaly.  
_**

**_You-chan: _**Oh ya? Makasih! Ve udah takut kalo itu terlalu terburu-buru. Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))

**_Diane Ungu: _**Iya, ini Ve keep. Tapi Ve RLnya kelewat sibuk. Ve udah ngasih warning di bio Ve 'kan? Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))

**_Yuki: _**Kalo nggak TBC apa, dong? Masa sambel ABC? #malahpromosi XD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))

**_lelouchkun: _**Hohoho... OOC itu ke-khas-an milik Ve #duar XD Iyaa! Makasih semangatnya! Ve merasa terharu. Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))

**_payung biru: _**Udah lanjuut! Gimana chap ini? Membosankan? Memuakkan? Atau ada saran dan kritik lain? Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))

**_arie LavendeRaven: _**Yosh! Ini udah update! Gimana? Hurt/Comfortnya kerasa nggak? Makasih semangatnya! Ve terharu, nih ;) Makasih juga reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))

**_AZZAHRA: _**Udah lanjuuut! Gimana chap ini? Membosankan? Nggak asyik? Cocok sama genrenya nggak? Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))

**_Readers2611:_** Wokeeh! bakalan Ve keep! Ini juga udah update! Gimana? Alurnya ketangkep, nggak? Ve takut chap ini rada aneh #mojokgakjelas /nakXD Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi, ya! :)))

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Mind to give some criticism and suggestions?_**


	3. Jarak

"Tentu saja_, _Sakura_-hime," Sasori terhenti sejenak, "_jadi_, _kita berpacaran_?"_

_Sakura mengangguk. "Ya."_

_"_Baiklah_, _terima kasih sudah menerimaku_. Hope you have a good dreams, _Saku_-hime," ucap Sasori._

_"_Hope you have it too_, Ricchi," balas Sakura sebelum menutup sambungan. Setelah menonaktifkan ponselnya, Sakura masih berbaring dalam diam di atas ranjang Queen Size itu._

_"Semoga ini jalan yang terbaik."_

_._

_._

_._

_Akasuna Sasori menyeringai senang. Ia menggoyangkan gelas yang berisi _liquor_ berwarna ungu di tangannya secara perlahan._

_"Pilihan yang bagus, Sakura."_

_._

_._

_._

**_This Feeling_**

_by _**_Vermthy_**

**Pairing : SasuHina & NaruSaku**

**Ide fict ini murni karangan Ve sendiri, terutama bagian OOC-nya XDb**

.

Enjoy Reading, _minna_!

.

_Trrrt… Trrrt…_

Naruto melenguh pelan dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

_Trrrt… Trrrt…_

"Ck!" Ia mendecih dan tangannya berusaha menggapai sang ponsel yang bergetar, pertanda ada panggilan masuk. Naruto melirik display ponsel sekilas sebelum mengangkatnya. _Oh, Hinata._

"_Moshi-mo_—" _Apa? Hinata!?_ Naruto segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan seketika ia terpeleset lembaran partitur yang bertebaran di lantai berkarpet itu.

**_Duak!_**

Kepala Naruto mengenai ujung tempat tidur yang terbuat dari kayu. Naruto meringis. "_Ittai_…" gumamnya pelan agar tidak terdengar ke ujung sambungan.

_"Na-naruto-_nii_? A-ada apa?"_ Naruto mendengar Hinata bertanya dengan nada panik.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya reflek saja," jawab Naruto ambigu. Ia memilih untuk duduk di atas karpet karena kepalanya masih pusing. Namun, jangan kira jika Naruto sedang pusing otaknya bekerja lebih lambat, justru otak Naruto akan bekerja lebih cepat bila kepalanya dihantam sesuatu.

_"Reflek?"_

"Tentu saja, Hinata-_chan_. Lelaki mana yang tidak salah tingkah saat ditelpon oleh gadis yang disukainya?" ucap Naruto menggoda. Naruto menahan tawanya saat Hinata tidak menjawab. "Hina-_hime_?"

_"Y-ya?"_

Senyum Naruto melebar. "Jadi, ada apa kau meneleponku pagi-pagi?"

_"_E-etto_, tentang yang ke-kemarin."_

Tiba-tiba jantung Naruto berdebar keras. "Kau sudah punya jawabannya?"

_"Uhm—ya, _go-gomennasai_ Naruto-_nii_, aku selama ini selalu memandang Naruto-_nii _sebagai kakak, jadi—"_

"Hinata," sela Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba berpacaran dulu?"

Hening sejenak.

_"Me-mencoba?" _

"Ya, bila kau tidak merasa cocok denganku, aku akan menyerah. Batas waktunya dua bulan. Bagaimana?" desak Naruto.

_"Ng—Eh, ba-baiklah."_

_Yes!_

.

.

.

Tas _oranye-_nya bergerak mengikuti langkah sang pemilik yang berjalan agak melompat, menandakan hati pria berambut jabrik itu sedang senang. Naruto bersenandung pelan sembari memasuki halaman kampus Universitas _Tokyo_. Hari ini ia ada kuliah pagi, jadi setelah berbincang sejenak dengan Hinata, Naruto segera bersiap menuju _Todai_. Tiba-tiba iris s_apphire_ milik Naruto menangkap helai rambut _pink_ di tempat parkir. Ia segera menghampiri gadis bermahkota bunga Sakura itu dan merangkulnya. "_Ohayou_, Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura terkejut dan menoleh. "Na-naruto-_kun_!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Aku punya berita bagus, Sakura. Aku—"

"Ehm!"

Sontak keduanya menoleh pada seorang pria berambut merah bata yang berdiri di samping Sakura. Sakura segera melepaskan tangan Naruto yang merangkulnya.

Naruto memandangi pria itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Sia—"

"Naruto-_kun_, perkenalkan, ini Akasuna Sasori, pacarku," potong Sakura.

Kedua mata Naruto melebar. Ia memandangi Sasori dari ujung rambut hingga ujung sepatu. "Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku mengantarkan Sakura kemari," jawab Sasori dengan suara _bass _miliknya.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. "Oh." Lalu ia melirik Sakura. "Kau belum memberitahuku, Sakura-_chan_," ucapnya setengah berbisik.

Sembari merapikan helaian rambutnya yang terkena angin, Sakura membalas, "Kami baru jadian kemarin."

Sebelum Naruto sempat bereaksi, Sasori segera berkata, "_Sumimasen_, Namikaze-_san_, kami duluan." Setelah itu Sasori menggandeng tangan Sakura dan berlalu. Sebelum mereka menghilang dalam kerumunan mahasiswa, Sakura menyempatkan diri melempar senyum maaf pada Naruto.

Naruto balas tersenyum pada Sakura. Saat Sakura dan Sasori menghilang dari pandangan, Naruto menghela napas dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Rasanya ia ingin bercerita pada seseorang, biasanya Sakuralah yang mendengarkan Naruto, tetapi sekarang Sakura sudah dimiliki orang lain.

_Setelah ini aku mencari Kiba saja_. Inuzuka Kiba, salah satu teman Naruto sejak SMA yang juga berhasil masuk _Todai_. Hanya saja, pria berambut coklat ini mengambil jurusan kedokteran hewan dan bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit ternama di Jepang.

.

.

.

Sakura dapat merasakan tatapan yang tidak enak saat ia melewati koridor untuk menuju kelasnya.

Mendadak seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat dan berpakaian minim mendatangi mereka dan bergelayut manja di lengan Sasori yang bebas.

"Sasori_-kun_, nanti kencan denganku, ya?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat.

Sakura melirik Sasori, ingin tahu apa reaksi sang kekasih pada gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Shion.

Sasori menyentakkan tangannya dan tersenyum. "Maaf, nanti aku akan berkencan dengan Sakura."

Shion menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memandang remeh pada Sakura. "Baiklah, untuk hari ini aku mengalah. Besok giliranku ya, Sasori-_kun_," lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasori, "dan kalau bisa kita ke hotel. Bagaimana?"

Meski Sakura memasang ekspresi datar, sebenarnya ia sangat kaget. Sakura menoleh pada Sasori. Melihat senyum Sasori yang melebar berhasil membuat perasaan Sakura semakin tidak enak. Sakura pun menggigit bibirnya.

"Tawaran yang sangat menarik," ucap Sasori, membuat Shion memasang wajah penuh kemenangan. "Tapi berkencan dengan pacarku sendiri tentu jauh lebih menarik."

Mulut Shion terbuka. Jemarinya menunjuk pada Sakura yang tersenyum senang. "Ka-kau… beraninya!" Shion maju dan berusaha menjambak Sakura, sayangnya Sasori lebih dulu menahan kedua tangan Shion.

"Ada urusan apa kau dengan pacarku?" tanya Sasori menusuk. Senyumnya sudah menghilang diganti dengan sorot mata tajam. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka pun mulai berkumpul mendengar keributan yang dibuat Shion.

"Ta-tapi, Sasori-_kun_," Shion mencicit ketakutan. Akhirnya gadis beriris _lavender_ itu berbalik dan pergi sambil memaki-maki, "Dasar rambut _pink_ jelek!"

Sasori berbalik dan berhadapan dengan Sakura. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Ayo pergi," ajaknya seraya menggandeng Sakura.

Sakura hanya menurut. Di balik mukanya yang terlihat cuek—yang menambah kesan kerennya di pandangan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi—sebenarnya Sakura terpesona. _Seperti kejadian di komik saja_, pikirnya. Dalam hati Sakura berharap ia bisa melupakan Naruto dan mulai memandang Sasori.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata baru saja selesai mandi pagi dan telah berpakaian bebas. Meski kaki kanannya patah, Hinata masih bisa melakukan aktifitas sehari-hari dibantu kursi roda dan kruk. Apalagi Sasuke menyewakan seorang perawat untuknya yang datang tepat pukul 6 pagi dan bekerja hingga pukul 8 malam sejak hari ini.

"Yah, pria itu lumayan baik, sih," gumam Hinata. Kemudian ia mendorong kursi rodanya ke ruang teras dan menatap langit yang mendung. _Pergi sekolah atau tidak, ya?_ batinnya bingung. Tiba-tiba iris _lavender_ Hinata melihat sebuah sedan berwarna hitam yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya.

Alisnya terangkat. "Koyuki-_san_, itu mobil siapa?" tanya Hinata pada sang perawat yang setia di belakangnya.

"Itu mobil milik Uchiha-_sama_, Hinata-_sama_," jawab Koyuki Kazahana—sang perawat—dengan sopan.

Hinata memutar bola matanya. _Seberapa besar sih kekayaan Uchiha itu?_ batinnya. "Masa dalam sehari sudah membeli mobil Audi," gumam Hinata setengah melamun.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Sontak Hinata menoleh. Kedua matanya membulat saat mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Se-sejak kapan?"

"Barusan," jawab Sasuke ringan. Iris _onyx_ Sasuke memandang Hinata dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya yang digips. Sasuke mengusap dagunya. "Kau… tidak bersiap-siap?"

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. "Bersiap-siap untuk?"

"Tentu saja untuk sekolah."

"Eh?" Hinata menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Bo-boleh?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn. Cepatlah bersiap. Untuk hari ini kau diizinkan terlambat."

Senyum Hinata mengembang. Tanpa sadar ia segera berdiri dan memeluk Sasuke. "_Arigatou ne_!" Setelah itu ia baru sadar bahwa kaki kanannya belum kuat untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Sekarang Hinata hanya memeluk Sasuke erat-erat.

Sasuke segera menggendong Hinata. "Bodoh, kau ingin cepat sembuh tidak, sih?" ia menggerutu seraya melangkah menuju kamar Hinata.

Hinata yang berada dalam gendongan _bridal style _Sasuke hanya nyengir dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang tidak bergantung pada leher Sasuke untuk membentuk _peace_. "Pengecualian untuk hari ini saja, boleh 'kan?" pintanya dengan nada manja. "Setelah ini aku akan menuruti semua omonganmu, aku janji," lanjutnya cepat setelah melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang semakin datar, menunjukkan bahwa kadar _mood_ pria berambut _raven_ itu menurun.

Sasuke mendesah. "Baiklah, kupegang kata-katamu."

Hinata tersenyum girang dan bersandar pada bahu Sasuke yang lebar. _Ah, lebarnya. Apakah ini rasanya bahu seorang pria?_

**_Blush!_**

Spontan Hinata agak menjauh dari bahu Sasuke saat ia teringat ulahnya yang memeluk Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Kami-sama_! Apa yang sudah kulakukan?!_ Hinata seolah ter-_flashback_ atas semua yang ia lakukan tadi.

_Setelah ini aku harus bersikap bagaimana? _batinnya panik. Ia melirik wajah Sasuke yang datar dan tenang. _Ah, sudahlah, sepertinya Sasuke-_sensei_ tidak memikirkannya sama sekali_.

Hinata mulai merasa tenang meski jantungnya masih berdebar cepat. Ia pun kembali bersandar dan bergerak-gerak kecil untuk mencari posisi ternyaman. _Hangat dan nyaman. Aku suka._

Hinata melirik Sasuke lagi dan menutup matanya. Senyumnya mengembang. Ia merasa tidak ingin hal ini berakhir. Hinata merasa nyaman dan tenang.

_Aku ingin tetap seperti ini…_

"Kau tidak tertidur, 'kan?"

Hinata membuka mata dan mendapati Sasuke tengah menatapnya. Tatapan yang seolah bisa menghipnotis Hinata dan membuatnya terbuai.

"Hei?"

Kedua mata Hinata mengerjap. "A-apa?" Ia merasa wajah Sasuke menjauh dan pantatnya sedikit terhempas pada sesuatu yang empuk.

_Ah, rupanya sudah di kamar._ Mendadak Hinata merasa kecewa. Hinata menepuk kedua pipinya. _Tunggu, untuk apa aku kecewa?_ Tiba-tiba kedua tangannya ditahan oleh sepasang tangan yang lebar.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan membeku. Wajah Sasuke yang dekat dan menempel di kening Hinata membuat jantung gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu berdebar sangat keras. Hinata menahan napasnya saat merasakan hembusan hangat napas Sasuke yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Kau…" Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "tidak demam. Tapi kenapa wajahmu begini merah?" lanjutnya. Kedua matanya menatap lurus pada Hinata.

**_Deg…_**

_Ga-gawat, kenapa jantungku berdebar begini keras?_

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. "A-aku tidak apa-apa, kok!" bantah Hinata.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya. "Baiklah," ucapnya kemudian. Sasuke pun berbalik dan menepuk bahu perawat yang sejak tadi menunggu di belakang mereka dengan wajah datar. "Bantu dia."

"Baik, Uchiha-_sama_," sahut sang perawat dengan hormat.

.

.

.

"Hinata-_sama_, apa tidak lebih baik menggunakan kursi roda, saja?" tanya Koyuki khawatir.

"Kursi roda hanya memperlambat gerakanku," jawab Hinata sembari melangkah dibantu oleh kruk menuju ruang tamu—tempat Sasuke menunggu. "Sasuke-_sensei_!"

Wajah Sasuke terangkat, ia menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. "Ke mana kursi rodamu?" tanyanya sedikit tajam.

"Kutinggal saja, kurasa itu akan memperlambat gerakanku nanti."

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan mendekat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kau harus menggunakan kursi roda," ucap Sasuke tegas.

Hinata memajukan bibirnya. "Tapi—"

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk menuruti perkataanku, 'kan?" potong Sasuke.

Hinata mengatupkan bibirnya. "Ba-baiklah," jawabnya tidak rela.

Sasuke mengelus kepala Hinata pelan. "Bagus." Kemudian ia beralih pada Koyuki. "Ambilkan kursi rodanya."

Koyuki mengangguk dan segera mengambil kursi roda yang ditinggal di kamar Hinata, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata di ruang tamu.

Sasuke menoleh pada Hinata. "Hinata, selama dua bulan ke depan, kau tidak boleh menggunakan kruk. Mengerti?" ucap Sasuke tegas.

Hinata melirik Sasuke takut-takut. "Ka-kalau aku di sekolah nanti, ba-bagaimana?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku dan Koyuki akan bersamamu."

"Eh?" Hinata menatap Sasuke.

.

.

.

Gedung SMA Konoha _Gakuen_ bertingkat 4 ini nampak sepi dan tenang karena pelajaran sekolah sudah dimulai. Sementara gedung di belakang sekolah di mana terdapat kolam renang yang luas, terdengar suara yang agak ramai, yang berarti kolam renang itu sedang dipakai.

Di saat yang sama, di lorong gedung utama lantai 1, tempat di mana hanya ada ruang guru, kantin, UKS, aula, dan kepentingan utama lainnya berada, terdapat 2 orang yang sedang melangkah dalam diam, sedangkan yang seorang lagi duduk di atas kursi roda dengan mengenakan seragam musim semi SMA Konoha _Gakuen_.

"Sa-sasuke-_sensei_, yakin? Kelasku berada di lantai 3," ucap Hinata. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya, di mana Uchiha Sasuke melangkah dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku.

"Itu hal mudah," balas Sasuke santai.

_Mudah untukmu,_ batin Hinata. Ia mendesah. Kini ia, Sasuke, dan Koyuki—yang mendorong kursi rodanya—tengah melewati koridor menuju ruang guru.

Hinata meneguk ludah menatap papan nama ruangan di hadapannya. Sasuke membuka pintu dan masuk diikuti Hinata. Gadis berusia 17 tahun itu hanya menyapa guru-guru dan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan mereka, sedangkan Sasuke menjelaskan kondisi Hinata.

Bahkan Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang para guru dan Sasuke bicarakan karena terlalu gugup. Harapan Hinata hanya satu, yaitu secepatnya keluar dari ruang guru. Ia tidak suka dipandangi banyak orang, apalagi oleh guru sekolah. Mendadak Hinata teringat dengan nilai ujiannya yang merah.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya malu. Kami-sama_, untuk sementara aku tidak bisa berenang dan nilaiku tidak mencukupi. Apakah beasiswaku akan dicabut?_

Ya, ia berhasil sekolah di Tokyo karena kemampuan renangnya meski nilai pelajarannya tidak begitu bagus. Hinata pun berdebar tegang. Debaran jantungnya sedikit mereda ketika mereka keluar dari ruang guru.

Dengan takut-takut, Hinata bertanya, "Sa-sasuke-_sensei_, ja-jadi bagaimana?"

"Kau belajar di UKS untuk sementara waktu."

_Itu 'kan di lantai 1_. "Ba-bagaimana dengan gurunya?"

"Guru UKS akan mengajarimu."

Sontak Hinata menatap Sasuke. "Eh? Apa bisa?" tanyanya kaget.

"Tentu saja bisa."

Hinata memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa Sasuke-_sensei_ begitu yakin?"

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. "Karena akulah yang akan menjadi guru UKS selama 3 bulan ke depan."

"_Nani_?!"

.

.

.

Jendela di ruangan putih itu terbuka, membuat angin semilir masuk dan menjaga sirkulasi udara tetap lancar. Angin menghembus tirai-tirai yang setengah terbuka di sekeliling tempat tidur putih. Angin semilir itu juga menerpa rambut _indigo_ milik Hyuuga Hinata, membuat gadis mungil itu terpaksa meminta sang perawat itu untuk mengepang rambutnya ke belakang dan menyisakan beberapa helai rambut yang menghiasi kedua pipi _chubby_ Hinata.

Sementara, satu-satunya pria di ruangan itu tengah sibuk memilah buku-buku yang berada di pojok ruangan dan membawa hasil pilahannya menuju sebuah meja yang cukup lebar dan menaruhnya di hadapan Hinata.

Hinata terperangah melihat tumpukan buku di hadapannya. "Sa-sasuke-_sensei_, i-ini apa?"

"Buku soal, tentu saja," jawab Sasuke ringan sambil mengambil jas putih yang tergantung di salah satu gantungan di UKS dan memakainya dengan cepat.

Kedua mata Hinata membulat. "A-aku harus mengerjakan ini semua?" ucapnya nyaris tidak bersuara.

"Hn. Kau sudah kelas 3, sudah saatnya untuk belajar sungguh-sungguh." Kemudian Sasuke melangkah mendekati Hinata dan duduk di seberang meja yang terdapat di pinggir UKS yang dekat dengan jendela.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-_sensei—_"

"Ya?" Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan senyum _horror_. "Ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa."

.

.

.

Sakura tetap fokus mendengarkan penjelasan sang dosen sambil mencatat apa yang dosen itu terangkan. Tangannya bergerak cepat membuat kalimat dengan rapi, sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi memegang _voice recorder_ yang menyala.

"Baik, mari kita akhiri pelajaran hari ini."

Sakura menghela napas lega dan mematikan _voice recorder_ miliknya. Lalu ia membereskan lembaran _loose leaf_ dan memasukkannya ke dalam _binder note_.

"Sakura, aku pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar."

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum. "Ya, aku akan menunggumu di sini, Ricchi."

Sasori tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak akan lama." Kemudian Sasori berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia menyempatkan diri sejenak untuk melambai.

Sakura balas melambai dan kembali merapikan lembaran _loose leaf_ setelah Sasori menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Koridor itu nampak ramai. Seluruh orang yang melewati koridor sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan orang yang berdiri di sebelahnya, entah membicarakan materi kuliah, jawaban soal-soal, hasil ujian, maupun bergosip dan merencanakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan sepulang dari kampus. Kecuali bagi seorang pria dengan jaket _hoodie_ yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia berjalan secara hati-hati agar tidak menabrak orang dan memasuki kamar mandi pria yang sepi.

Ia segera menemukan pria berambut merah bata yang sedang mencuci muka di wastafel. "Hei, apa gosip itu benar?"

Akasuna Sasori menoleh. Menyadari siapa yang berbicara, ia pun menyeringai. "Tentu saja benar. 'Dia' sudah menjadi milikku."

Pria yang memakai _hoodie_ itu mendecih. "Bagaimana bisa 'dia' takluk semudah itu? Benar-benar menyebalkan."

Sasori mengangkat dagunya angkuh. "Jangan pernah meremehkanku. Aku adalah Akasuna Sasori, sang penakluk."

Pria itu mendengus. "Aku heran mengapa kau memilih jurusan psikiater anak. Sama sekali tidak cocok," ucapnya meremehkan.

Sasori menghela napas keras. "Sudahlah, jangan membuatku mengingatnya. Aku tidak suka," ia menambahkan.

Kepala di dalam _hoodie _itu bergerak. "Oh? Sudah terpaut rupanya?"

Sasori melempar _death glare _pada pria itu. "Ck. Diam kau!"

Pundak pria itu mulai berguncang menahan tawa. Guncangannya membuat _hoodie _yang menutupi wajah pria itu terlepas, menampakkan wajah dengan _pierching_ dan rambut _oranye _mencolok. Pria itu tertawa. "Akasuna Sasori sang penakluk memilih jurusan konyol hanya demi seorang wanita? Astaga, tidak ada lelucon yang lebih lucu dari ini."

"Berisik!"

Pria itu melangkah santai mendekati Sasori dan menepuk pundak pria beriris _hazel_ tersebut. "_Yeah_, aku tunggu berita kekalahan darimu." Setelah itu, ia segera menjauh dari Sasori yang menggeram marah dan menghilang.

Sasori meninju dinding di sampingnya. "Sial!" Ia mengepalkan tangan. "Akulah yang akan menang, Pein," desisnya penuh emosi.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura kembali melirik jam tangannya. Ia mendesah. Sudah 15 menit Sakura menunggu Sasori di depan pintu kelas, tetapi pacar barunya itu belum muncul juga. Iris _emerald_ miliknya ia edarkan dengan harapan dapat menemukan sosok yang ditunggunya.

_Ah!_

Sakura dapat melihat rambut merah di antara kerumunan orang yang melewati koridor. Belum sempat ia melangkah, sosok itu sudah lebih dulu berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Gomen_, Sakura-_chan_. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Sasori sambil memasang wajah meminta maaf.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Baru 5 menit, kok." _Eh?_ Mata Sakura mengerjap. _Kenapa aku berbohong?_

Sasori menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Tapi aku masih merasa bersalah." Sasori memasang pose berpikir. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau kutraktir saja? Sebagai permintaan maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu," tambahnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Untuk apa kau menraktirku hanya karena membuatku menunggu sebentar?"

Sasori mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Sebagai alasan untuk mengajakmu berkencan!" Setelah itu Sasori menarik tangan Sakura pergi tanpa menoleh pada gadis berambut _pink_ itu.

Sementara Sakura masih membeku memikirkan ucapan Sasori. _What?_

.

.

.

Kepangan rambut Hyuuga Hinata mulai berantakan. Ia menempelkan pipinya ke meja dan menutup mata, berusaha menikmati angin semilir yang tiada henti berhembus menenangkan.

"Hei!"

Hinata mengerang. Ia sudah mengerjakan lebih dari 5 buku soal dan hal itu sungguh membuatnya kehabisan tenaga. "Ada apa, Sasuke-_sensei_?" tanyanya tanpa membuka mata.

"Kau tidak mau makan?"

Dalam sekejap kedua mata Hinata terbuka. "Makan?"

Sasuke meletakkan sebuah kotak _bento _di atas meja. "Makanlah."

Kedua mata Hinata berbinar. Ia membuka kotak _bento_ itu dengan riang dan meneguk ludah ketika melihat variasi menu di dalamnya. Dengan cepat Hinata memisahkan dua batang sumpit yang tersedia dan mulai melahap makanannya.

Sasuke tersenyum samar dan ikut makan di depan Hinata, sedangkan Koyuki memakan _bento_ miliknya di tempat yang agak jauh dari mereka.

.

.

.

**_Teet!... Teet!..._**

Hinata menutup kotak _bento_-nya dengan perasaan lega. Ia merasa tenaganya pulih kembali. Hinata pun meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Jangan santai-santai, tugasmu masih banyak."

_Ah, merusak _mood_ orang saja_, keluh Hinata dalam hati. "_Hai_, Sasuke-_sensei_," jawabnya tidak niat. Ia manatap tumpukan buku di hadapannya dengan pandangan nanar. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Ia merasa matanya sangat berat untuk terbuka. Kedipan demi kedipan ia pertahankan. Namun, ia pun gagal dan jatuh tertidur.

Sasuke menghela napas dan menggumam, "Setidaknya carilah tempat yang lebih nyaman." Sasuke menggendong tubuh Hinata yang tergolong ringan dan membawanya ke tempat tidur. Ia meletakkan tubuh Hinata dengan hati-hati agar gadis itu tidak terbangun dan menutupinya dengan selimut.

"Dasar Uchiha menyebalkan…"

Sasuke yang baru saja beranjak pergi berhenti melangkah. Ia berbalik dan menatap Hinata yang masih terpejam.

"Sok kaya, sok pintar, dan menyebalkan…"

Sudut bibir Sasuke menurun. Ia memandang kesal wajah damai di hadapannya.

"Sebal, sebal, benar-benar menyebalkan. Se―"

Sasuke menutup bibir Hinata dengan satu jari. Rasanya kesal mendengar igauan Hinata yang menurutnya sudah keterlaluan itu.

_Hangat_…

Sasuke menarik tangannya dan menggelengkan kepala.

_Apa yang barusan kupikirkan?_

Ia menghela napas dan melangkah menjauhi Hinata.

.

.

.

"Tidak biasanya kau ke sini. Ada apa?" tanya Kiba pada mahasiswa fakultas seni di hadapannya. Ia sedang merapikan beberapa lembar kertas laporan pasien-pasiennya.

"Aku bosan," Naruto memegang-megang barang-barang yang ada di dalam ruangan putih itu, "dan aku ingin bercerita."

Inuzuka Kiba mengangkat alisnya. "Oh? Kenapa tidak bercerita pada Sakura saja?

Naruto menghela napas. "Dia sudah punya pacar."

Kiba menyeringai dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. "Yah, itulah yang terjadi jika kau tidak beraksi, bung. Dia akan diambil orang lain," ucapnya sarkastis. "Kesepian, bukan?"

Naruto menepis tangan Kiba dari pundaknya. "Kau sama sekali tidak membantu," ucapnya sebal.

Kiba tertawa pelan. "Jadi, kau benar-benar kesepian, ya?"

Naruto menghela napas dan duduk di atas meja. "Sedikit―mungkin. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, rasanya ada yang kurang."

Kiba memegang kedua pundak Naruto dan menatap lurus pada matanya. "Naruto, coba jawab aku. Kau menyukai Sakura, 'kan?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku hanya menyukai Hinata."

Kiba memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak suka Sakura pergi darimu?"

"Aku hanya merasa ada yang kurang," jawab Naruto cepat.

"Nah!" Kiba menunjuk tepat pada batang hidung Naruto. "Kenapa kau menjawab tentang Sakura lebih cepat daripada Hinata?"

Naruto membeku. "Ke-kenapa? Aku tidak tahu! Kau tahu aku hanya menyukai Hinata, bukan―"

"Naruto," potong Kiba. "Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

Entah kenapa Naruto tidak bisa menjawab.

Kiba menghela napas menarik kedua tangannya dari pundak Naruto. Ia memasang pose orang menyerah sambil tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Sekarang, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

.

.

.

"Jadi kalian pacaran?" tanya Kiba tidak percaya.

"Ya."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?"

Naruto menatap Kiba kesal. "Siapa yang tadi mengalihkan topik pembicaraan?"

Kiba tertawa kecil. "Lalu, apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan bersama Hinata?"

Naruto menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. "Ngg―belum, sih."

"Kau belum melakukan apa pun padanya?"

"Ka-kami baru jadian tadi pagi―"

"Bodoh!" seru Kiba tidak senang. "Tidak dengan Sakura, tidak dengan Hinata. Kau ini…" Kiba menghentikan ucapannya dan menghela napas panjang.

"Memangnya harus, ya?" tanya Naruto polos.

Kiba kembali menghela napas panjang. "Jawabanmu seperti anak berumur 10 tahun, Naruto."

Naruto segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. "Aku sudah 24 tahun!" ucap Naruto tidak terima.

"Kalau kau memang berumur 24 tahun, lakukan hal-hal yang sudah sewajarnya dilakukan mahasiswa."

"Hinata masih 17 tahun!"

"Lalu? Sebentar lagi dia akan lulus, bukan?"

Naruto terdiam.

"Memangnya salah membuat dia mengenal dunia orang dewasa lebih cepat dibanding gadis seumurannya?"

"Tapi―"

"Naruto," sela Kiba. Ia menatap tajam pada kedua iris _sapphire_ sahabatnya. "Kau harus lebih aktif, atau kau mau dia terlepas darimu?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Bagus. _More active, okay_?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Kiba menepuk punggung Naruto dan mengusirnya keluar dari ruangan dengan alasan, "Sebentar lagi istirahat siangku akan habis. Jadi aku ingin bersiap-siap."

**_Blam!_**

Pintu putih dengan tulisan 'Dokter Hewan' itu tertutup tepat di depan wajah Naruto. Ia mengusap-usap kepalanya dan menggumam, "_More active_, ya?" Lalu ia melangkah keluar dari _Endou Hospital City _dengan raut serius.

Sementara itu, sang dokter hewan yang berada di dalam ruangan tengah menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa. Kiba menggeleng pelan. "Naruto bodoh, dia mudah sekali dikerjai."

.

.

.

Jalanan nampak begitu ramai. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang tanpa henti sesuai tujuan masing-masing. Toko-toko berjejer di sepanjang jalan, menanti-nanti adanya kunjungan pelanggan yang tertarik dengan apa yang mereka jual.

Pria itu berjalan santai di tengah keramaian orang-orang yang melintas. Ia berjalan tanpa memedulikan sekelilingnya dengan mendengarkan musik dari _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinganya. Pria berambut _oranye_ itu berhenti melangkah saat melewati sebuah toko bunga, _Yamanaka Flower Shop._

Naruto memandang _exterior_ toko itu yang dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga indah. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Naruto pun melangkah memasuki toko itu.

"Selamat datang―Naruto-_san_?" pekik Ino melihat kedatangan Namikaze Naruto di toko kesayangannya. Ya, Ino memiliki beberapa toko yang berbeda. Ia memiliki kafe, restoran, dan toko bunga yang memiliki cabang di berbagai tempat dengan tema yang sama, yaitu bunga, dan toko pertama yang ia buka adalah toko yang sedang ia jaga ini, karena bagi Ino, terdapat banyak kenangan bagaimana ia mendirikan toko dengan susah payah yang membuatnya jatuh sayang terhadap tokonya. Salah satu kenangan terindahnya, saat Gaara melamarnya di toko kesayangannya ini.

Setelah menyelesaikan S-1 di jurusan ekonomi bisnis, Ino pun menikah dengan Gaara dan sepenuhnya terjun ke dunia bisnis dan mengembangkan tokonya bermodal pengetahuan yang ia dapatkan dari _Todai_.

"Kau membuatku merasa asing." Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya pada _interior_ toko yang benar-benar indah dan segar. Berbagai jenis bunga tertata rapi berdasarkan jenis dan warna dengan bunga yang bermekaran.

Ino tertawa renyah. "Kalau tidak menggunakan _suffix-san_, suamiku akan marah." Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Kau ingin membeli bunga yang seperti apa?" tanyanya halus.

Naruto masih menatap _interior_ toko saat menjawab dengan sedikit malu, "Yang… untuk menyatakan kasih sayang, ada?"

Ino menyenggol bahu Naruto pelan. "Untuk siapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Naruto mulai gelagapan. "U-untuk―Umm, maksudku―"

Rei Ino tertawa. "Sudahlah jika tidak mau bercerita. Akan kucarikan bunga yang bagus untukmu." Ia mulai melangkah menjauhi Naruto. Seakan teringat sesuatu, Ino berbalik. "Oh ya, dia orang yang seperti apa?"

Naruto menggaruk rambut di sekitar telinganya dengan satu jari dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Dia halus, lembut, pemalu, dan anggun."

Ino tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita membutuhkan bunga _daisy_."

Mata Naruto mengerjap. "Kenapa bunga _daisy_? Bukankah yang biasa dipakai itu bunga mawar?" tanyanya heran.

Ino yang mulai mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga _daisy_ menjawab, "Kita menyesuaikannya dengan karakter kekasihmu. Karakter kekasihmu melambangkan bunga _daisy_."

"Karakter?"

Ino mengangguk dan mulai merangkai bunga-bunga _daisy_ berwarna putih itu. "Bunga _daisy _melambangkan kelembutan, kemurnian, dan kesucian. Mendengar ucapanmu, aku jadi mengerti kekasihmu orang seperti apa," jelasnya lembut. "Warna putih dari bunga _daisy_ melambangkan cinta."

Naruto menyeringai kecil. "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau menikah lebih dulu daripada kami." Ia menatap bunga-bunga yang mulai tersusun rapi dan indah di jemari lentik Rei Ino. "Kau sangat peka, mengerti perasaan orang lain, dan lembut. Tidak heran dulu aku dan Sakura pernah mendapat titipan surat cinta untukmu," tambahnya yang membuat Ino menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum kecil.

Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Gaara pasti sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu."

Ino kembali tertawa. "Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak, Naruto-_san_," Ia menatap Naruto dengan senyumnya, "justru akulah yang beruntung bisa mendapat pria sebaik Gaara." Ino berjalan menuju meja dan mulai mengambil kertas pembungkus untuk bunga rangkaiannya. Kemudian ia menyodorkannya pada Naruto. "250 _yen_."

Alis Naruto terangkat. "Murah sekali?" tanyanya heran.

Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Diskon spesial untuk temanku."

Naruto tersenyum simpul sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyodorkan sejumlah uang yang berjumlah 250 _yen_. "_Arigatou, ne_."

"_Douita_." Ino melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto dan berseru, "Lain kali mampirlah kemari lagi."

Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. "Pasti."

Setelah pintu toko bunga itu tertutup, wanita berambut pirang itu menghela napas. "Kau tidak jadian dengan Naruto-_san_ ya, Sakura-_chan_?"

Ia mengempaskan dirinya di tempat duduk dan mendesah. "Kenapa di antara sekian pria kau memilih Akasuna-_san_, Sakura-_chan_? Padahal dia itu… _playboy_."

.

.

.

Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat sebelah mukanya terasa hangat. Ia mengerang dan memutar tubuhnya.

_Eh?_

Ia merasa ada yang aneh. Perlahan, Hinata membuka matanya.

"Sudah bangun?"

Iris _lavender_ Hinata bergulir dan menemukan sepasang _onyx_ yang sedang menatapnya. "Sasuke… _sensei_?" ia bergumam pelan.

"Hn. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Hinata bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sembari mengusap sebelah matanya yang masih buram. "Kepalaku sedikit pusing," jawabnya pelan.

Sasuke duduk di sebelah Hinata dan mengusap kepala gadis berambut _indigo_ itu. "Kau masih ingin tidur?"

"Hm." Hinata merasa tubuhnya lemas dan ia menjatuhkan dirinya pada dada bidang milik Sasuke. "Badanku lemas."

"Hn. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Hm," gumam Hinata setengah sadar. Pada detik selanjutnya ia sudah terlelap dan membiarkan tubuhnya digendong oleh Sasuke, sedangkan Koyuki mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Matahari telah berada di ufuk barat. Sinar _oranye_ bercampur merah itu menembus kaca jendela di koridor lantai santu dan menerpa Sasuke, Hinata, dan Koyuki. Sasuke menggendong Hinata tanpa takut terlihat oleh siswa sama sekali. Kegiatan belajar-mengajar telah usai sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Di dalam sekolah hanya tinggal beberapa siswa dan siswa yang mengikuti ekskul renang di gedung lain.

Sasuke membuka pintu sedan _Audi RS 7_ dan mendudukkan Hinata dengan hati-hati di samping jok pengemudi. Kemudian ia memasuki jok pengemudi dan memasang _seat belt_ dirinya dan Hinata. Sasuke mulai men-_starter_ sedannya dan melaju dengan mulus keluar dari lingkungan sekolah menuju rumah Hinata di distrik kota _Bunkyo_.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke memarkir sedannya di halaman rumah Hinata. Ia kembali menggendong Hinata dan melangkah menuju rumah diikuti Koyuki. Keningnya berkerut ketika melihat pintu rumah itu terbuka.

Sasuke mulai merasa was-was dan melangkah masuk. Ia memberi isyarat pada Koyuki untuk memeriksa lebih dulu. Sasuke sama sekali tidak khawatir, karena selain menjadi perawat, Koyuki merangkap menjadi _bodyguard_ bagi Hinata.

"Siapa kau?"

**_Duak!_**

Mendengar seruan dari ruang tamu yang jelas bukan suara Koyuki dan bunyi pukulan. Sasuke segera melangkah menuju ruang tamu dan menemukan seorang pria berambut coklat sedang terkapar di lantai, sedangkan sang pemukul hanya mengusap-usap baju seolah membersihkannya dari debu.

"Justru kami yang seharusnya bertanya siapa dirimu," ucap Sasuke dingin.

Hyuuga Neji bangkit secara perlahan dan kedua matanya melebar melihat adik sepupunya berada dalam gendongan Sasuke. Ia melangkah maju mendekati Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada adik sepupu―agh!"

**_Duak!_**

Koyuki melayangkan tendangannya kepada perut Neji dan membuat pria itu mundur ke belakang dan tersandung sofa.

**_Duak!_**

"_Ittai_!" Neji berseru kesakitan ketika kepalanya menghantam dinding dengan keras sebelum terjatuh ke sofa. Ia mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Biar kuulangi, siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke tanpa ada rasa kasihan sama sekali.

Neji menatap Sasuke kesal dan menjawab dengan angkuh, "Aku Hyuuga Neji. Sepupu Hinata!" ucapnya tajam.

"Oh, begitu."

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Neji merasa sangat kesal. Ia bangkit dan berusaha meninju Sasuke. "Dasar brengse―Agh!"

**_Duak!_**

Tendangan dari Koyuki kembali mendarat dengan mulus untuk ketiga kalinya di perut Neji.

Sasuke tersenyum sadis dan mengangkat dagunya. "Sebaiknya Anda jangan melakukan apa-apa, Neji-_san_," ucapnya ramah sekaligus menghina.

Neji memegangi perutnya yang sakit dan menatap Sasuke kesal. "Jangan meremehkanku, anak muda," Neji mendesis.

Masih dengan mengangkat dagu, Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. "Oh? Memangnya usiamu berapa, _Ji-san_?"

Neji menyeringai. "22. Kau?"

"Uph―" Sasuke tidak kuasa menahan tawanya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Du-dua puluh… dua?"

Kening Neji berkerut dengan niatan ingin menghajar Sasuke yang langsung ia urungkan karena Koyuki menatapnya tajam. "Kenapa kau tertawa, heh?"

"Dua puluh dua katamu?" Sasuke menatap Neji meremehkan. "Aku 24. Puas, adik kecil?"

Mulut Neji ternganga. "Ti-tidak mungkin." Tanpa sadar ia bangkit berdiri dan bergerak cepat mendekati Sasuke tanpa bisa dihalangi oleh Koyuki. Neji menatap Sasuke tajam dari atas sampai bawah. "Kau… lebih tinggi dariku, lebih putih dariku, dan lebih langsing dariku," ia menggumam. Kemudian ia menyeringai. "Tapi orang sepertimu pasti bodoh."

Emosi Sasuke mulai tersulut. _Apa maksudnya dengan langsing dan bodoh, hah?_ "Aku sudah lulus kuliah."

"Oh? D-3?"

**_Twich!_**

"S-3."

"Universitas pinggiran?"

**_Twich! Twich!_**

"Universitas _Harvard_."

"Jurusan psikologi?"

**_Twich! Twich! Twich!_**

"Jurusan kedokteran _ortopedy_."

"IP di bawah 2,5?"

**_Twich! Twich! Twich! Twich!_**

"IP 4,0."

Kedua mata Neji mengerjap. "Lalu, untuk apa orang sepertimu ada di tempat ini?"

_Kenapa dia banyak bertanya, sih?_ batin Sasuke kesal. "Aku membantu pemulihan patah tulang kaki kanan Hyuuga Hinata."

Neji menatap Sasuke tajam. "Ya, aku sudah mendengar hal itu dari wali kelasnya di SMA Konoha _Gakuen_, tapi… kenapa dia bisa patah tulang?"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Dia tersandung, terpeleset, dan kakinya terkena besi," jawab Sasuke asal.

Neji mengangguk-angguk. "Oh, begitu."

Sasuke menatap Neji tidak percaya. _Di-dia percaya omonganku?_

Lalu Neji menatap Sasuke lagi. "Tapi kenapa harus kau yang menjadi dokternya?"

"Karena aku bisa menyembuhkannya lebih cepat." Sasuke mulai malas menjawab pertanyaan Neji. "Aku akan menidurkannya di tempat tidur." Dan tanpa membuat kesempatan bagi Neji untuk memprotes, Sasuke telah lebih dulu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Hinata.

**_Ting! Tong!_**

Neji mengerutkan keningnya.

_Siapa lagi, ini?_

.

Namikaze Naruto merapikan penampilannya dengan sedikit gugup. Ia mempersiapkan rangkaian bunga _daisy_ yang akan diberikannya pada Hinata. Ia mulai melatih senyum sempurnanya lagi.

**_Cklek_**…

Naruto segera memasang senyum terbaiknya. "Hyuuga Hinata-_hime_, aku mempersembahkan sebuah bunga untuk…mu?" Wajah Naruto memucat ketika mendapati wajah sangar Hyuuga Neji berada di hadapannya. "Ne-ne-neji?"

Neji tersenyum _horror_. "Ya, terima kasih atas bunganya, Na-ru-to-_kun_." Pada detik selanjutnya Naruto melayang dan jatuh ke tanah di halaman rumah setelah menerima tinjuan dari Neji yang tergolong kuat. Bunga yang ia persiapkan jatuh entah ke mana.

.

.

.

"Oh, jadi kalian berpacaran?"

Naruto mengangguk sembari memegang pipinya yang membiru. Rencananya kacau balau. Bahkan bunga yang sudah ia persiapkan hanya menganggur di atas meja.

Sasuke yang sudah berada di ruang tamu mengangkat alisnya heran. "Hinata belum mengatakannya padaku."

"Dia juga belum mengatakannya padaku!" Naji meraung kesal.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. _Kurasa dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu, dia akan semakin malas mengungkapkannya_, ucapnya dalam hati.

"_E-etto_, di mana Hina-_hime_ sekarang?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

"Dia sedang tidur," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya kecewa. "Tidak bisakah aku menemuinya?"

"Jelas tidak!" seru Sasuke dan Neji bersamaan.

"Dia harus banyak beristirahat," Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Jadi, untuk sementara ini, yang kuijinkan mendekati Hinata hanyalah Sasuke. Mengerti, Naruto?" ucap Neji dengan tegas.

Kepala Naruto menunduk semakin dalam. "_Hai_," jawabnya tidak semangat.

Tanpa ada seorang pun yang menyadari, termasuk sang pemilik tubuh itu sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke meyeringai penuh kemenangan.

_**To be continue...**_

* * *

**_Special Thanks for:_**

_**ajun. chai. 1**__**, **__**desypramitha2, **__**Riz Riz 21, **__**aindri961, Naomi Hana, 123 Go Go Deigo, shusiechi. hiyoniraga, **__**Yukori Kazaqi, **__**naabaka, **__**Kazumi Haruka, **__**Triya Chan, Zeri Nomi, **__**D.W. Uchiha, **__**Dorara Doremi, **__**zielavenaz96, **__**thekageasoo7.**_

_**Nagasaki:** _Udah lanjut! _Gomen_ lama. Ve ada ujian UH2 dan UTS berturut-turut *gigit jari* Makasih _review-_nya dan _review_ lagi, ya! :)))

_**Kanselir:** _Semoga yang di chap ini semakin sip! Makasih _review_nya dan _review_ lagi, ya! :)))

_**Diane Ungu:** Gomennasai_! *sujud* Ve ada ujian UH2 dan UTS berturut-turut selama 1 bulan T_T Dan chap ini agak Ve kebut. Semoga hasilnya ngga aneh. Makasih _review_nya dan _review_ lagi, ya! :)))

_** Waffen. ss:** _Ah, itu. Ve ngga terlalu jago dalam pengambilan _POV_ tertentu, jadilah seperti ini ._.a Iya, ini udah lanjuut~ :)) Makasih _review_nya dan _review_ lagi, ya! :)))

_**sasusaku lovers:** _Err... kapan-kapan Ve bikinin SasuSaku, deh ._.v Makasih _review_nya dan _review_ lagi, ya! :)))

_**Readers2611:** _Semoga chara Saku ngga terlalu nge-_bash_ di sini. Ve juga ngga niat bikin mereka di-_bashing_, sih. Makasih _review_nya dan _review_ lagi, ya! :)))

_**Guest1:** _Udah lanjuuut~ /ga tahu mau ngomong apa lagi XD Makasih _review_nya dan _review_ lagi, ya! :)))

_**Hinatauchiha69:** _Wokkeh~ bakal Ve kabulin, deh! *mengedipkan mata genit/heh XD* Makasih _review_nya dan _review_ lagi, ya! :)))

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Mind to give some criticism and suggestions?_**


End file.
